Midnight Flight
by Gravity-Did-It
Summary: Just as everything was starting to get better the flock and I get attacked again and not just by some random mutant but by Fang's sister. Winry, Fang's sister, and her own band of merry mutants have their own reason for attacking us but I'll figure it out
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fic for **_**Maximum Ride**_**, or ever, I hope ya'll like it.**

**Please Review**

_Ch. 1 The Targets_

What was she to do? She couldn't back down, she had already accepted the mission she didn't want to have kill them but she had to. Oh well her hands were tied she had to go through with it but at least 'he' was no longer with them.

A young girl with blonde hair flew through the air with snow white wings, that was the troublesome one she could probably have caught on to her thoughts by now,she masked her thoughts, it had to be done quickly. She let out a sigh.

"I didn't want to have to hurt others like me, I'm sorry." She lamented.

"Winry concentrate we have to do this" a voice through her communicator said.

"Easy for you to say Omega you're not going in alone, or are you the one having to kill them!" Winry shot back, that shut him up.

It was now or never her employer probably wouldn't give her a second chance, she had to act, besides the burgers were ready.

"This is for you Bane."

_Max POV:_

It was a beautiful day; the flock and I were flying over Lincoln National Forest in New Mexico. We were visiting my mom in Arizona when we all decided just to fly, we hadn't meant to fly so far but the day was so nice and with a strong tailwind it was pretty easy to lose track of time and distance; a well located sign told us our position however.

I looked back at my fraction flock (since Fang my doo-doo head ex-boyfriend left us, yes I know I said 'doo-doo head' but Angel picks up on my thoughts a lot so I've been trying to censor them) safe and happy, for the time being anyway.

"Maaaax I'm hungry can we please land and eat" Nudge yelled " I mean I feel like I'm about to fall out of the sky and I smell barbecue so come on lets land."

"I agree Max lets land come on!" Iggy agreed.

It only took a few more seconds for Angel and Gazzy to start complaining as well even Dylan with all his hotness and kiss 'uperey' complained as well. Then I heard the gurgle noise, my stomach was in agreement.

"Fine we land next to wherever the barbecue smell is coming from."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Please Review.**

_Ch. 2 Burgers mmmm…._

The smell of burgers led us to this large campsite. There was a large grill cooking seven or eight burgers and DAMN did they smell gooood!

"OMG Max look there's like a huge pyramid of burgers on that picnic table mhmmum…"

"Thanks Iggy I told him after Nudge was about to say a speech on the burgers. But it didn't look like anything was wrong then I saw a girl come out of the tent behind the grill she had long black hair that reached the middle of her back she was dressed normally in a black jacket over a red shirt and a black and red plaid skirt with black boots (there was definitely a theme going on). It didn't look like she was dangerous but…Snap!

"Ok, who stepped on the twig?!" I whispered

"It was Iggy." Gazzy lied.

"No it wasn't, it was you!" Iggy shot back.

"Shhh quiet guys." Angel said.

"W-who's there?!" the girl asked nervously."I-if you c-come out I won't get my shotgun and shoot at you." Oh great guns. "But if you're a bear" she continued "don't come out but if you're an ax-murderer and come out I will shoot you!"

"Angel what can you pick up?"

"She's fine, she's just nervous it's her first time camping." Angel explained.

So we walked out and met with the very nervous camper with a closer look at her she was very pretty but she looked very familiar with her dark hair and eyes.

"Oh well you guys don't look like ax-murderers." She said relaxing. "Well my names Winry, what can I do for you?"

"We were hiking when we smelled your burgers and well hiking kind of got us hungry so we followed the smell." I explained.

"Well would you guys like to join me?" She asked.

"Totally!" Gazzy answered for all of us.

With that we all sat down and started eating and maaan were those burgers good. And of course there were plenty of compliments to our generous chef. But Winry kept reminding me of someone and the pyramid of burgers had me a bit suspicious.

"_If you're so suspicious Max then just go with it._" And the voice was back. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to follow your advice.

" So, Winry why are you camping?" I asked.

"Well I was supposed to be camping with my family, my brother just left to get us some more food since I cooked all of our burgers. It's my first time camping and all my relatives basically ditched me so we're by ourselves."

"Is that why there were so many burgers when we got here?" I prodded.

"Well actually…" she smiled sheepishly. " I was making myself something to eat but I like my burgers rare and I kept leaving them on the grill to long so…I just kept making more until you guys showed up.

"Max I don't feels so…" CLUNK! Gazzy head hit the table.

"Max the burgahhs!" Nudge went down. I looked toward angel she was down too.

"Maaxzz there areee sedatibs in the burgers!" Dylan tried to tell me what was going on but his speech was so tried to talk as well but it ended in the same slurring of words. I felt myself going numb my vision and thoughts started to cloud.

"Why?" Was all I could get out.

"Because Max" she said looking solemn almost sad." It's what I was hired for."


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Flight Ch. 3 **

**On this one I had some writing block but I think it came out ok.**

**Please Review**

Ch.3 What to Do now

I tried to jump out of the picnic table but that little action made me fall over the bench rather then get me into a ready to kick butt stance. Dylan and Iggy tried to get up too but that ended with Iggy on top of Dylan in a very interesting position (which by the way was almost like a certain movie with two cowboys and a mountain involved) but no time to laugh at that.

"Weird" Winry remarked. "the sedatives should have knocked you out. You shouldn't be able to move a finger, much less stand up. Her eyes went wide as she realized something. "Crap, when I cooked the burger I must have also cooked the sedatives in the meat weakening them. Ugh. No matter my mission is still the same."

During the little 'word that should not be seen's realization Dylan and Iggy had untangled themselves and surrounded Winry as I got up. Iggy attacked her from behind but she back flipped over him and hit him on his spine with her knuckles which left Iggy paralyzed on the ground. Winry then picked Iggy up by his feet then threw him at Dylan which knocked him over. As soon as Iggy was out of her hands Winry ran at me and roundhouse kicked me in the stomach.

I felt the surge of adrenaline enter my veins my thoughts started to clear up like a strong wind blowing the clouds out of the sun, I feel weird using that metaphor. The pain in my stomach was intense but something was off. With a kick that strong she could have easily killed me…she was hesitating. Winry headed over to Dylan, with Iggy paralyzed and the sedative he was basically a sitting duck, I had to do something but what.

"Who hired you!?" I yelled hopefully she'd take the bait, she didn't. Winry pulled a knife out from under her skirt, note to self weird place for a knife. I grabbed the closest thing I could and threw it at her; a black and white little animal went flying towards them. The skunk sprayed Winry, Dylan and Iggy.

"Ugh that is so gross." Winry shouted. Dylan pushed Iggy off of him and punched Winry, she went flying back. Ha-ha take that you jerk. My moment of happiness came to a quick stop as Winry did several back hand-springs and jumped onto a top of tree. Winry stood at the top of the tree looking down surveying the area, as Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy started to move. "It seems we'll have continue this another time Max" she said looking sad "It seems I misjudged your flock's strength since _he _left." At the mention of Fang my rage peaked I opened my wings and took flight towards her. "Sorry, that won't work on me." Winry then through one of those ninja throwy things at me and it stuck in my shoulder, I fell to the ground landing on my butt. "See ya." Winry opened up bat-like wings and took flight into the growing night (yes I know it rhymes).

The flight back was long and smelly (however it was nowhere near the stink of Gazzy).

We got back to my mom's house around two o'clock, needless to say she was a bit pissed. However her anger subsided as we told her of our narrow escape.

"It seems to me Max that you all were very lucky" well except for Iggy and Dylan who had to remain outside by the way. "Let's finish this conversation in the morning you all need to rest after today's events." With that we all went to sleep but the question of who are new enemy was lingered in all of our heads.

,',',',Winry,',',',

"I'm sorry Mr. Keynes please give me another chance the sedatives didn't work as well as hoped." I pleaded. I had no idea what Mr. Keynes tell me. All I knew was that I hated him, but I had no choice but to do as he said. If not… well… there just couldn't be an if not.

"Winry after looking at the circumstances and over viewing your past performance I have decided to give you another chance, after all not many have ever been able to take on the entire flock alone before. But I expect you to use the rest of your team in your future…" he paused looking for a word." Missions. Do not let me down again."

"Mommy!" Bane yelled loud.

"M-may I see him…please." I asked. My son holding out his arms to me for a hug nearly broke my heart as knew that going to him without Mr. Keynes permission would result in either mine or Bane's punishment.

"You may." He was throwing me a bone.

"Thank you so much!" I ran to Bane and picked him up in my arms, it took everything I had not to run out this evil place to freedom but Mr. Keynes wouldn't allow that we'd both be dead as soon as I tried to make a break for it. I'd worked with Mr. Keynes before, after his first mercenaries failed him my first was mission was to get rid of them.

"Mama, Papa?" Bane said.

"He's in the other room right now Bane." I knew he was going to ask. "Mr. Keynes would a family reunion be alright?" I asked.

"Quickly, Winry. You still failed me. Let them in." Mr. Keynes ordered. On the order Omega and the others walked in.

"Papa! Tios." And with the yell of my sweet little boy our family was whole, for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't really sure how this chapter was suppose to go since the last few were 'trapters'**

**Hope it's good **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Maximum Ride I only own the characters I created and their situations/plot**

**Please read, review and enjoy**

_Ch.4 Is this any Different?_

Winry

I had to leave Bane with that monster and continue with my mission.

"If I am correct the flock, no the targets" I needed to desensitize myself from my victim if not I would hesitate again. "would have headed for Dr. Martinez's house to cater to their wounds and figure out a plan, but they won't stay for long so as not to place Dr. Martinez and El..her daughter in harm's way so we'll have to hurry." I explained to my team.

"So will fly to Arizona, what do we do if they are there?" Rachel my third in command asked.

"We attack" I answered. "but if they aren't we look for clues to where they would go and follow them. Understand?" She nodded. I love Rachel like a sister but this plan was pretty simple, she could be such a blonde-in-disguise sometimes.

"Quill you will need to fly ahead and set up a perimeter, if they are still present stay away from the mind of the telepath." Aquillo, Quill for short could look through the minds of several people all at once and get a clear layout of an area, a very useful technique in our line of work, but Angel, target six, could pick up on his thoughts entering hers. Quill nodded.

"Now the two that can give our positions away are target six, Angel and target three, Iggy so if we have the chance to sneak up on them and end this covertly then take them out first." I ordered my team. "Rex" the little girl looked up her green eyes on me "stay behind with Daemon. Stay hidden, and attack as you see fit." Daemon was about to complain but Rex slapped her hand over his mouth. "If this becomes a losing fight retreat, regroup and we'll try again." I addressed everyone that time.

"What about me?" Omega asked.

"Since you can't fly, you'll ride your bike, be our back-back up when you get there." I told him.

"It's a motorcycle not a bike." He said aggravated.

"Yes I know." I rolled my eyes. "Remember we're doing this for Bane we cannot fail." Everyone nodded. Quill took flight, his wings flapping silently. Then Rachel she took flight her insect wings buzzing and gleaming in the light of the sun. Then Rex and Daemon, their bat-like wings carrying them. I gave Omega a quick kiss. He smiled.

"We'll succeed, we'll get him back." He said encouragingly. "Call me when you guys get close."

"Oh crap. I don't have my communicator. I'll use Rachel's" I told him.

And so my _family_ was off to go and eliminate the _family_ that my brother had abandoned.

Max

"So what's the plan Max?" Iggy asked. "Cause this completely blows, that someone is after you again."

"Look all I know is that we need to leave. Winry (If that was her real name) told me that she was going to continue her mission which means she is still coming to kill _**us**_." Iggy was starting to get on my nerves and without Fang here to anchor me my rage was about to spill over.

"_Max calm down, don't take your anger out on Iggy all of your tempers are on high because of the threat."_ The voice said.Thank you for that wonderful insight Voice.

"Since Winry said it was her mission I would assume that someone hired her." Dylan said.

"That makes sense that someone would send a mutant after us but… something's different from the usual times doesn't the evil mastermind usually try to get us to join him before trying to kill us?" I asked.

"Maybe this guy figured that we wouldn't work with him. So he decided to skip the first step." Nudge answered.

"Well that makes sense. But something else is bothering me, I know that Winry was hesitating when she attacked. Why would she be hesitating?" This conversation kept bringing up more questions.

"Max did you say that she had 'bat' wings?" Ella asked

"Yes"

"I think she must be a Chiropteran-Human Hybrid, if I'm correct then I would certainly be careful at night she'll be in her element." My mom said she looked a bit lost in thought. I'm going to contact Jeb see what he knows. My mom left the room to call Jeb. Great. Jeb.

"Max, didn't you say she reminded you of someone?" Angel asked.

"Well yeah, but I can't lay my finger on it." I looked toward my mom's pictures thinking then I saw one of Fang. "Fang" I whispered.

"What?" Nudge asked.

"I know who she reminded of." I said. "Think about it that ink black hair with those dark eyes and that…" I flinched at the memory. "…smile."

"Fang." Nudges eyes went wide.

"Yeah, I totally think she looked like Fang" Iggy said sarcasm dripping. For a second I lost it.

"Shut up Ig you were too busy feeling Dylan up to notice anything." I yelled. At that Nudge, and Angel looked up both looking really surprised. "For a second" I continued "I thought you guys were reenacting a scene from Broke Back Mountain." Iggy went red, so did Dylan. "Hey wait a second where's Gazzy?"

Right on cue Gazzy came running in and yelled.

"We gotta leave now. They're coming NOW!" He sounded frantic.

"Wait who?"

"Winry and she has others coming with her."

"H-how do you know?" He thrust up a small thing with a large screen on it, it looked kind of like an iPhone but more hi-techy. On the screen showed GPS coordinates of my mom's house and five little blips heading towards us fast.

"Okay we're out of here now!" I yelled to the flock. We all made a break for the door. "Bye mom, bye Ella I yelled.

"Gazzy, where did you find that 'thing'?" I gestured to the video thing.

"On the ground at the campsite before we left."

"Good but now I want you to break it so they can't track us."

"But Max I don't think they know we have it and this way we can tell where they are too." He made sense.

"Alright but the first time that _that_ thing seems to lead them to us I want that thing broken." He nodded.

"So back to the subject what do we do now?" Iggy said. "Honestly I am tired of running. I say we fight."

"I agree, but we need to prepare we can't go in unprepared." Dylan said.

"I have an idea." Gazzy said. He looked at the thingy. "This thing has a list of numbers on it kind of like a cell-phone does and one of those numbers is for someone called Omega."

"That school guy that I didn't kill?" I said a bit appalled.

"So maybe we should find a place that keeps the records of the school." Nudge answered.

"Also…" Gazzy seemed reluctant to tell us. "It has a number for Fang too."

"What!?" We all yelled at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 it turned out longer than expected.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.5 The Ghosts of Itex_

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder If I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone_

_And I need you know_

"Nudge, NUDGE! Answer your phone!" Iggy yelled. Nudge answered her phone. For some reason I didn't like that Lady Antebellum song (it was sad, go ahead call me a sap). Iggy was the first to come back to his senses after the shock of hearing that Fang was on _that_ girl's phone-thing. How could he be on there, how were they connected. This pissed me off on so many levels I was ready to break something. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Yes, okay got it. Max that was your mom." Nudge said. "She just finished talking with Jeb. He said in regards to Omega that after you defeated him and we destroyed Itex that he was never found. I asked your mom where to go for research on Itex and she said that after its fall that many of the buildings were left abandoned and that many of the records may still be in the actual buildings."

"But where is the closest one?" I shifted gears to the problem at hand.

"Salt Lake City, Utah." Answered Gazzy.

"How'd you know that?" Dylan asked.

"Its marked on the iPhone thing."

"Ok that sounds like a trap to me." Iggy said.

"I agree but it's the only lead we have unless you want to go to northern Oregon." Nudge said. She was becoming so good at this stuff it made me kind of proud.

"Let's land and see what else we can get off of the iPhone thing, then make our plan after we have a bit more information." I told my flock. This was not a suggestion.

We landed on the deserted side of a Wendy's. Gazzy handed over the iPhone thing to Nudge (since she's much better with the electronics then the rest of us). After about ten minutes Nudge got some info, to relay back to us.

"It seems that Winry is a part of a team of mercenaries that take missions that specialize in assassination." Nudge started to explain. "It also seems like, that the team consists of mutants from the school. The team consists of one avian, three chiropteran, one vespa hybrid and an omega. Oh and the iPhone thing is called a Personal. But that's all I could get the rest was all equation mumbo-jumbo, contacts list and a hit-list of targets which we all were on but Fang was left out. There was also a picture folder, but the folder was password and voice protected."

"I wonder what kind of pictures a mercenary would have." Gazzy said curiously.

"How long will it take you to crack the password?" Angel asked.

"About five minutes." Nudge answered. "But we need the voice recognition in order to open it."

"Well I could help you with that." The voice of Winry was like ice water being thrown on my back. We all froze and turned to see where Winry's voice came from, but all we saw was Gazzy smiling.

"Gazzy you little…" I whacked him over the head.

"Oww…"

"Any way I got the password, the written is 'AB positive' where as the Spoken is 'bane'." Nudge reported.

"Alright well let's do this." I said. "I wonder what kind of pictures an assassin would have."

"Probably some of her victims." Iggy said. Nudge inputted the password.

"Bane." Said Gazzy but Winry's voice came out of his mouth. The folder opened.

"OMG!" Nudge yelled.

"What, what is it!?" I asked.

"This baby is so adorable!" She screamed. At that we all actually _did_ one of those anime falls that you see on TV, I'm serious we did. I love nudge but that was just unexpected. We all looked at the pictures, and sure enough picture after picture was of this black-haired little boy with silvery-blue eyes, he really was a cutie. But then we came up on a picture with the little boy and another who looked my age with pale brown hair and those same silvery-blue eyes, it was Omega. But that wasn't even the weirdest part Omega was holding the little boy who had fallen asleep on his chest, Omega was smiling at him as he slept.

I remember my encounter with Omega well. I beat that little twerp up after he 'technically' won at a contest that the Director of Itex set up inorder to show her creation off. What I remember most were his cold eyes, he had no free-will, he fully had intended to murder me that day. Nut besides the physical similarities there was nothing that I recognized in that picture of the Omega I once fought. That and well he kinda got 'hot'.

Whoah! Okay back to subject.

"All this has just brought up more questions!" Angel yelled. My little Angel was not pleased.

"She right we need to head to that Itex building in Salt Lake City, it may be the only that will give us any _real_ answers. Well let's get a move on. Everyone be on your guard." And after that little detour we headed straight to Utah and hopefully some answers.

_Picture perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder If I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone_

_And I need you know_

"Nudge answer your phone!" I yelled.

"That's not my phone, Max." She said looking at the Personal

I grabbed it from was a text message. On it was a message from 'Rachel' it said 'Stop sucking on that squirrel.' Now what the hell was that supposed to mean.

*Rachel*

"Winry call Omega and tell him that we need to head to Salt Lake City." Quill yelled out.

"Sshh," I quieted him. I felt kind of mean, Quill didn't mean to yell, in fact he normally doesn't talk, but we had to be very careful.

We were perched twenty meters away in a tree from Dr. Martinez's house gathering intel. Because of the kidnapping of Bane we were all tense and ready to finish the mission. Killing innocent people let alone mutants just felt wrong, like killing a part of your-self. Ever since we had to take on this mission to get Bane back I had never seen Winry so depressed. I looked back at her and instantly turned my head away. She was feeding on a squirrel. Ugh, I got that she was a vampire and needed blood, but how Omega could kiss her mouth after seeing her feed was beyond me.

"It's okay, I got it." Daemon said. He pulled out his Personal and called Omega. These Personals were beast; they were like super blackberry-iPhone combos. I decided to have a little fun and messaged Winry. She hated it when you messaged her while she was feeding. 'Stop sucking on that squirrel.'

I expected to hear that Lady Antebellum song that she used to sing to Bane and used as her ring tone but nothing. I interrupted her feeding.

"Winry where's your Personal?" I asked a little peeved. I had stolen our set from a company, before they went on sale and because of that they wouldn't go on sale for a very long time. I had worked really hard on that heist, in fact I was nearly caught.

"Oh…" she looked up at me, fresh blood in her mouth fangs still out. Which by the way gross. "I lost it."

Then I lost it.

**Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride (even though I wish I did).**

**But I do own All original characters and situations.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To all it may concern here is Ch. 6**

**Please read, review and enjoy**

_Ch.6 A little touch of Nice_

We arrived in Salt Lake City around the late afternoon and since we were all wiped, _we_ decided (everyone else wanted to) rest up at a motel. We rented two rooms and basically just konked –out on the beds until it was dark outside. Which note to self find out who was on look-out duty. There was a knock at the door. My heart started beating fast as memories of Fang knocking on my door came to my mind. Made me miss him just a teeny tiny bit.

"Max its Dylan. I wanted to talk to you." Not who I was expecting but, whatever.

"Come on in." I said. Nudge and Angel were still fast asleep. "So, what do you want? Wait let's not wake them." I pointed towards Angel and Nudge.

"Alright."

We walked outside to the railing that was next to our rooms. I looked up. No stars, city lights had their purposes but they always blocked out one heck of a view. But then again I bet Dylan could probably still see them.

"What did you want to talk to me about Dyl?" You know even under the street lights Dylan still looked fantastic.

"Well I was thinking that well…" He was stalling.

"Spit it out, come on I don't bite that hard." Since Dylan officially joined the flock I've been trying to feel less on edge around him but he still seemed like a bad replacement for Fang.

"I think that I should protect you!" He blurted out.

"What?" That's all I could say even with my whip-like wit.

"After that fight, if you can call it a fight, with Winry, I just felt so useless for not being able to help you." Dylan was talking really fast; he must have known that I wasn't going to like this idea. I cut him off.

"Dylan do you think that I am some kind of damsel in distress that needs saving?" Though I was incredibly pissed, I think I said that with my anger hidden but not my annoyance.

"No it's just I want to protect you." I looked into his beautiful turquoise eyes and saw nothing but dedication, loyalty and sincerity. I have to say his gaze did make my anger subside but only a little.

_"He's beginning to fall for you Max, HARD. Remember Max Dylan holds many opportunities for you, opportunities of all kinds not just survival." _Thank you very much for that wonderful insight Voice. My heart began to race as I noticed how close we were, our bodies almost touching. And all my anger melted way as I saw his eyes pleading to let him protect me.

"I'll tell you what Dylan, if, and only if, in our next fight I get hurt will I let you protect me." At that he gave me a smile that could have melted the heart of a the most icy cynic in the world (you can guess who).

Then I did something weird, I kissed Dylan on the cheek and told him 'Goodnight' behind that kiss was nothing more than a thank you for worrying. I may be tough as nails but it's still nice to know that someone is worrying for your well-being… At least that's what I think was behind it.

**This isn't a 'Dylan and Max are going to be together' kind of thing I just wrote it to show a softer side of Max**

**Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride (even though I wish I did).**

**But I do own All original characters and situations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Please read, review and enjoy**

_Ch.7 Answers…Finally!_

/\/\/Max/\/\/

When I woke up in the morning I was ready to get to some research done. But the rest of the flock was ready for breakfast. Begrudgingly I went along with them to a shady looking all you can eat breakfast buffet. But the food was good and I was hungry so no complaints except for Gazzy's habit of mimicking our voices to the waiters and changing our drink orders. I nearly got into a fist fight with our waiter till I finally figured out what Gazzy was doing.

After our fun breakfast we headed to a library for a chance to find the Itex building. We received some curious looks from the librarian but luckily she was just checking out Dylan, which kind of pissed me off. We each took a computer and started searching; it took twenty minutes before Nudge found a lead (of course, Nudge).

"Alright here's the address." Nudge pointed at the address and Angel wrote it down. We headed outside but on our way out the librarian was convinced that Dylan was sneaking out a book from the library so she frisked him which honestly the look on his face was priceless.

Next we needed to get to the abandoned Itex building. Now we had three ways of getting there fly (my favorite), walk or ride the bus (you can guess which).

If you guessed fly, well you were wrong after all taking off in the middle of a crowded street would not have been exactly being inconspicuous. But while on the bus a homeless man on hit on Iggy saying that for some food or change he would do _anything_ and he meant _anything_. To say the least Iggy was not amused… but everyone else was.

We got to the Itex building and it had been boarded up, still tall and evil looking like all the others however. We snuck in through the back by breaking through the wood that keeps people out however not much of an effect on bird-kids.

"Okay split into groups of two and search for a file cabinet or a computer or something. Alright choose your groups." I sounded like a teacher or at least what I think a teacher would sound like. "Call the others if you find anything."

We started searching the building Angel and Iggy, Dylan and Nudge, and Gazzy with me. Gazzy and I took the basement of the building. As we made our way down the smell of _rot_ hit us like bricks.

"Max what is that smell." Gazzy asked he sounded nervous. Now I don't know much about genes or animal instincts but everything in me, down to my smallest pinky cell, told me that all that existed down there was death.

"Gazzy I want you to go find Iggy and help them search." Gazzy left without a word. I continued with the search, the smell grew stronger the farther I went down. I was losing light the farther I went as well. I came to the bottom the smell was unbearably strong. I reached for a light switch when I realized that the electricity was probably shut down. But my imagination filled in the blanks; when Itex fell, so many of their experiments must have slipped through the cracks. It made me sick. Tears came to my eyes as I thought how so many mutants and freaks just like me were left in this hell-hole to starve and wait for death and if so many were like me then many of them would have been children.

I cried. Maximum Ride was crying and not just crying but balling like a baby. I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't save the world. I had brought down Itex which had definitely brought the deaths of all these mutants. I had caused them to die. I fell to my knees.

Then I felt a pair of arms around me, comforting me then another pair and another and another and another. Gazzy had gone to get the others to help me. I could do it, I could, even without Fang with the rest of my flock I could, and I would save the world.

"Max we found a computer but without power we can't get anything off of it." Iggy reported.

"Alright then we'll just take it with us." I was ready to ransack this place but minor theft would have to do.

We got out of there as soon as possible. For some weird reason however no one really seemed to find it odd that six kids were walking around with a computer and parts.

We got back to the motel and set up the computer. Well really Nudge did all the work since she was best with computers. While Nudge set up the computer, however Iggy made dinner, I'm not sure what it was but... it was good.

"Yes, looks like everything's working. I just need to figure out the password and…Ha, its official I am a genius." I was so proud of my little hacker but now came the nitty-gritty stuff, sorting through files. "Gazzy open up the contacts list on the Personal, so I can search by name." Nudge ordered. Gazzy handed her the Personal. "Let's see."

Nudge typed in the first name 'Rachel' a list of folders came up nudge opened the one that was labeled 'Hybrid List'. Several Rachels came up a snake, a tiger, and a vespa.

"Try the vespa one." Angel said. Nudge clicked on it

"But how are we gonna know if this is the correct person?" Iggy asked. Finally Iggy's pessimism had actual standing.

"Luckily Winry helped us out. On the contact list for Rachel not only does it have her phone number but it has an Itex ID number for referencing. God I want one of these Personals." Nudge explained. "It looks like this is our girl."

"Whoa, it says that Rachel is fifteen by now and part wasp. Her abilities are as follows" Nudge read on. "flight, poison synthesis, and hidden stingers in her index finger and big toe, as well as infrared vision. It also says that her 'development was still in progress'.

"Meaning there are still things they didn't know." I said. "Great. Start the search on the next in contacts."

"Why didn't start with Winry?" Dylan asked. I actually wasn't sure.

"Best for last?" I shrugged.

"Well on Aquillo, age thirteen by now, part Barn owl. Powers are silent flight, and telepathic layout."

"Telepathic, what now?" Gazzy asked.

"There's a link." Nudge answered. She clicked on the link which opened another file which was password protected. Nudge ggot the password in twenty seconds flat. "Telepathic Layout is where someone looks in to the minds of many people at once to get the layout of an area. But that's all on Aquillo."

"Start on the next two they are placed together in the Personal." I said.

"Alright, Names: Rex and Daemon, sister and brother, ages nine and eight. Both are chiropteran hybrids, Rex is part fruit bat and Daemon is part Mexican free-tailed bat. Both can fly and use echo location. But Rex has an affinity for knives. And Rex can see a person's aura." She hit the link. "An aura is an electromagnetic field that can reveil a person's emotions."

"And on to the piece-de-resistance?" Iggy asked.

"Winry is part vampire bat it also says that…No way!" Nudge exclaimed.

"What Nudge spit it out!" I commanded all this was getting ridiculous.

"Winry is Fang's sister. It says here on blood-related subjects 'Avian Hybrid Fang'.

"What?!" I didn't know what to say this was just so…so… "AHH!" I punched my fist through the wall. "Just continue Nudge." I had to remain calm... or at least calmer then breaking that damn computer and destroying everything in this room.

"O-ok she should be fourteen. Powers are flight, echo location, can heal herself through drinking blood, can also heal others by injecting her blood in them, she also has small psychokinetic abilities" Nudge hit the link. "She can move objects with her mind.

Oh my!"

"What Nudge?" I growled "What is she also _my_ sister." Nudge looked like had slapped her but she continued.

"At the age of thirteen she was placed into the mating program at the school. She gave birth to a child she named Bane a bit before we destroyed Itex. The donor used to impregnate her was Omega."

"They're here." Angel said. I almost couldn't hear her through the shock of the century.

Aquillo

" Winry, I've found them. They are in a motel room on the second floor room twenty-six. Also, AHHH!" '_I don't think so.' _Someone had disrupted my thoughts the pain was intense. I got back to my senses. "Winry they know were here we need to act now."

Max & Winry

"Let's end this."

**That's Ch.7 I feel like I crammed a whole bunch in this one but I'm not really sure.**

**Anyway next chapter will have as much action my burnt out imagination will allow me to put.**

**Also I would like to thank **Lilmizbabiegurl **for giving me my first review. You Rock.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 **

**I tried my best for some action but… it turned out as good as I could make it.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.8 Lets attack!_

-=-Max-=-

This was going to end; I was fed up with being chased. The flock and I ran outside, it was quiet too quiet. We ran on to the parking lot it was deserted. Then I heard a buzzing noise like a cicada. The noise played for about ten seconds and seemed to come from all around us, and then it stopped.

"There's ones in that tree!" Iggy yelled. "I can… see her."

"Well, what you know." A girl jumped out of the tree and landed. "I didn't think he was capable of echo-location." The girl was a bit shorter than me and had long bright auburn hair she looked normal, but then things got weird. She looked me in the eye and I saw that hers were black. I mean black the whites of her eyes were black and her irises were green like acid. She opened her wings they were like an insect's they were almost translucent but in the setting sun they gleamed different colors like a warning sign saying dangerous.

"You must be Rachel." I said hoping maybe our intel could through her off. "We know what you can do and about you hidden stingers."

"Really?" She sounded interested. "Well then Max can you tell me _where_ my hidden stingers are?" The way Rachel sounded was so cocky, I really just wanted to head out there and rip her apart, but the others were still hiding.

"Yes, you have one in your index and big toe." I tried to sound sure and dangerous but my facade fell apart on the word 'toe'. Seriously there is nothing dangerous or threatening about the word toe. I mean come on you can't blame me.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, my dear little Max that info is outdated by three years." That laugh made me want punch her in the mouth and break those pearly-whites.

"Max there are two others hiding in that bush." Dylan said. Those eyes of his were coming in handy I had already scoped out that area and rendered it safe.

"Might as well come out, come on Rex, Daemon." Rachel faced the bush as two kids walked out. Both kids had wavy black hair and green eyes. The girl, Rex was as tall as Gazzy the boy as tall as Angel. They walked out and stood next to Rachel, they looked tense.

"So why haven't you attacked yet?" Angel yelled out.

"Well if you must know we were going to until your blind boy found me." Rachel said bored. Right now since our hiding spots were found out we are switching battle plans. We don't plan on losing any members of _our_ _team_." She emphasized 'our team'.

"Well I know you telepath is located on that branch in that tree." Angel pointed to the tree a boy flew out. He landed on the other side of Rachel. The flying was completely silent, this was Quill.

"He's cute." I heard Nudge say.

Quill looked Hispanic. His wings were broad and at the tops were golden brown, his flight feathers were a creamy white. Nudge may have thought he was cute, but I will say this he had nice looking wings. Two of Winry's team of six were still missing we couldn't attack yet.

"Well I suppose that since that most of our cover has been blown I might as well make this a fair fight." Winry walked out of from right in front of us, none of us had seen her not even Dylan, and that was Fang's power. Fang and she were definitely related.

"Fair!?" I screamed. "One of your team is still missing! How do we know he's not just hiding somewhere?"

"I guess you can't" Winry replied. A knife came flying from my left at me. I dodged. But it hit Dylan in the shoulder. He didn't even have time to yell 'ow' before they were on us. Quill had punched Iggy in the stomach and was flying off for another attack. Angel and Gazzy had grabbed Rex but her brother, Daemon, came up and boxed both of their ears. Rachel was attacking Nudge but Nudge dodged each blow. Winry came at me with a knife ready to slash my stomach but I turned quickly and hit her with one of my wings. And how's this for cool I caught the knife while it was in the air.

It looked at Dylan to signal that he could help me dispatch Winry. Dylan got up took a stance and rushed at Winry's stumbling body. But She was too god she leapt back on to her hands and kicked Dylan's Chin upward I heard a clack as his teeth made contact with teeth. She completed the flip back on to her feet and took a stance. She threw one of those throwing stars at me I dodged but then I heard a loud 'hey' as Gazzy was almost hit with it. Note to self know what is behind me before I dodge. Gazzy then grabbed it and threw it at Rex who actually caught the star and pocketed it.

)()()()()(Iggy)()()()(

That owl guy was really pissing me off. I couldn't pin point where he was, he kept flying and he never talked. I have never felt so blind before. "Ugh" another punch to the stomach. So he was in front of me. "Ah", a kick to the back so he was behind me now?

"Say something you litte…Agh " This time the pain was intense, really bad. This sucks this guy is my perfect enemy. I have no choice of finding him. Blood that asshole stabbed me. Wait a sec., if he had a knife why hadn't he killed me yet.

-=Aquillo=-

Why couldn't I kill this guy its easy. All I have to do is just stab him with my knife and he's dead, and I'm done with it. But I can't, I want Bane back too but I can't kill an innocent person. I'm sorry Winry, Bane. I'll just keep playing with him till he gives up then I'll let Winry do it.

*+*+Nudge+*+*

I'm going to get tired, I can't keep dodging or she be able to get me easily, I need to attack. I found out what the school had meant when they said she was still developing. Rachel had three-inch stingers on each of her fingers each one dripping poison.

"Well you seem to be able to dodge my attacks very easily." She said matter-of-factly, and then she grinned. "Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch." Rachel started buzzing her wings lifting her off the ground she flew towards me stingers out. I caught her arm and threw her. Rachel went flying, get it? Cause she was already flying, oh never mind.

"Two can play at that game." I said as I flew off of the ground.

"No they can't." Rachel yelled and she slashed at my wings.

I screamed the pain in my wing was excruciating. I was grounded. And to make matters worse that buzzing was getting on my nerves fast.

~Rachel~

This girl was getting on my nerves but she took my bait after I started flying I knew she would try flying too. She left her self open and I attacked. She screamed. Lucky for her right now my poison was in a transition state going from sedative to blood clots, for two more minutes my poison would only cause intense pain, not death. Two minutes, that's enough time to for me to decide whether I would kill these guys or not.

//\\Gazzy//\\

_"Angel what are these guys thinking?"_ Rex through another knife at me I dodged but then she punched but her aim was off when it came to punches. After Daemon had boxed me and Angel's ears we decided to stay in contact through mental link which was cool.

_"Gazzy, Rex is concentrating on you but Daemon is concentrating on me."_ Rex then kicked angel in the arm.

_"Angel switch with me, I want to kick this guys butt."_

{Angel}

_"Gazzy be careful these guys are hesitating but they're determined at the same time. The contrasts of emotions are giving me a headache."_

Max

I wanted to help my flock with their battles but even with Dylan at my side Winry called all of my attention. Every attack we gave her she returned tenfold, the hesitation I had felt before was replaced by an iron will. She spread her wings and held herself in the air then she kicked Dylan in the side with her heel Dylan went flying. Into me. We fell backward I was up in a flash I caught Winry's fist and was about to break her arm when I heard a motorcycle engine. A guy with pale brown hair wearing goggles had driven on to the lot and jumped off. During that distraction Winry wriggled free from my grasp.

"What took you so long Omega?" Winry panted out.

"Sorry but I can't fly." Omega answered back. I know this is bad timing but Omega was looking hot on that motorcycle. He had grown much taller, taller than me and he filled out well, he was now all muscle. He gave Dylan a run for his money. Okay back to the real world.

"Dylan I'll take on Omega you take on Winry, alright?" This was not a suggestion.

"So Omega do you still have problems following fast things?" I asked.

"Why don't you try it?" He asked back. I did. I ran up and did the same thing I had before to throw him off, waving my hand quickly in front of his eyes. Instead of him trying to follow my hand he punched me in the stomach. I saw stars but I fought the urge to faint.

+++Dylan+++

This was turning bad I could barely handle Winry with Max and now… I was designed as a good fighter but Winry was above any level I was at. I need to get better…to protect Max. Winry threw a knife at me. I saw it coming and caught it. Maybe this could help.

Nudge

Burning. My entire body was burning. Rachels poison… "Ahhh!" Rachel slashed my back, each of her stingers had a small barb on it so every time she cut me her stingers pulled at my skin. I had to do something or she would kill me. Think Nudge W.W.M.D. (What Would Max Do). Max would…I got it.

Iggy

"Iggy, Iggy!" Nudge? Why was she yelling at… whats with that buzz… I can see. The buzzing noise is making it to where I can see; echo location. I found that owl boy and slammed my fist into his jaw as he dove at me. He went out like a light, well I wouldn't actually know.

"Nudge you are a genius." I said.

"Thanks Ig, but we still have on more enemy." Nudge sounded in pain. I could actual see Rachel clearly. I could see the _shape_ of her _entire_ body…um that was a bit off subject. Now I had more than a fighting chance.

Gazzy & Angel

Rex threw two knives Gazzy and I took flight and have been locked in aerial combat but the thoughts of Rex and Daemon are so spastic that it's hard to think.

_"Angel what are they after?"_ Gazzy thought.

_"I don't know their thoughts are too conflicting. I can't get a definite read."_

"Why are you guys trying to kill us?" Gazzy asked out loud.

"It's our mission." Rex answered. I locked on to Daemon his answer to the question was 'to get Bane back'.

_"Gazzy they're trying to get Bane back."_

"What happened to Bane?" Gazzy tried again.

"Why do you need to know?" Rex asked back. Daemon looked at me and thought right to me. 'Bane was kidnapped. Angel if you promise to help us get Bane back we will stop trying to kill you.' Sorry Max but I needed to make a leader decision without you.

"Deal." I shouted.

Max

I don't know how but Omega no longer _not_ track fast things (yes that did have double negatives) it was possible that he could have mutated further but he was Omega his name itself meant end was he capable of further mutations…or….was it those goggles?

Only one way to find out.

I ran at him he was expecting me to punch or kick but I took a cue from Winry and jumped over his head pulling those goggles with me.

Omega turned around quickly, but I was ready I passed my hand over his eyes very quickly and he basically froze, giving me the chance I needed to land a punch right on his perfect little nose.

Winry caught sight of this and ran straight to Omega but not before Dylan had sliced right down her arm with her own knife. Poetic Justice. No?

~Rachel~

No, no, it couldn't be possible Omega could not have lost. I only saw it through the corner of my eye put it was definite Max had defeated Omega, a second time yeah, but with his Ocular Goggles his one weakness was put to an end. Winry. Oh no with Bane still in Mr. Keynes clutches see Omega go down would push her over the edge. I had to work fast.

"I'll come back for you two." I told Nudge and Iggy then I flew off as fast as I could towards Max. My poison had enough time to transition but it would only be at forty percent potency. It was enough. I was too fast she couldn't tell where I was, I stabbed her in the back. Her blood would start to clot soon enough.

"No Rachel don't. They can help us get Bane back" It was Rex. What was she spouting out? How could our targets help us? Unless…Oops.

.:..:.:.

What the hell!? I was just stabbed in the back by what felt like needles. Winry was on the ground Omega's head on her lap, she was bleeding… a lot. Dylan ran up and got what ever was in my back out but something was off my body started to feel stiff. Rachel fell on the floor next to me after Dylan pulled her off of my back. The little boy Daemon ran to Winry and whispered in her ear. Angel pulled on my shirt.

"We've called a truce, our lives in exchange for our help Max." Angel had no right to make that decision but she probably saved all our lives. Omega Woke up. Winry smiled at him. That smile was so much like Fang. It made me sad.

"Omega it turns out that a truce has been called. Max and the flock are going to help us get Bane back." Omega sat up his smile was huge. Then he noticed Winry's arm.

"Winry your hurt. Here." He shoved his arm to her mouth.

"You might want to look away." Rachel told me.

"Why, oh, ah, eww, gross." I shouldn't have looked Winry was drinking Omega's blood right from his arm. That was kind of gross…Oh who am I kidding it was completely disgusting, the worst part was even if you looked away you could still here the slurp noise. Amazingly the Gash on her arm completely healed when she was done.

"Thanks Omega." Winry said. The way they looked at each other with such love and admiration made me jealous. My heart started to hurt. Then the pain got more intense. I fell to the ground.

"Max what's wrong!?" Dylan looked frantic.

"Rachel give her the antidote. Heal her!" Winry sounded really concerned. Like for my actual well-being.

"The clot poison, oh no! I haven't synthesized an antidote for it yet!" Rachel said.

"What percentage of potency?" Winry asked.

"Forty-percent." Rachel answered. Before I knew it Winry's mouth was on mine her tongue in my mouth. The pain was subsiding, it gave me enough energy to push her off.

"Wh-what are you doing?" My face was hot. She wasn't a bad kisser, she kissed like Fang.

"Saving your life." Winry replied simply.

"How?" The pain was coming back.

"I'm part vampire bat my saliva has an enzyme that prevents blood clotting. So I'm putting my saliva in you." She sounded completely unashamed. Then she continued with the 'treatment'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9 I wrote for some much needed background information. Sorry it took so long, School Work SUCKS!**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch.9 Winry's Story_

After my life was no longer in danger of the blood clotting poison, and at least a century's worth of apologies, Winry decided to put the flock and I in a nice hotel for the night. I will not disclose where we stayed but it had a penthouse, which we stayed in. But despite the awesomeness of the hotel I still didn't trust Winry. There were so many unanswered questions but everyone besides me found it was nice to have 'friends' outside the flock. Rachel was helping Iggy 'see' with echo location by vibrating her wings, Nudge was chatting up Quill who just listened intently (I think), Gazzy was showing Rex how to make a bomb, Winry was making food (which I confess this was what got me so worked up especially after the last time) and Omega and Angel were watching TV and Daemon was watching me (weird).

Friends, we didn't know anything about them.

I guess I should try to get over the feeling of suspicion. I decided to talk to Winry.

"What'cha making Winry?" I asked she looked surprised to have me talking to her. She looked down real quickly. Her face was red, she was blushing.

"Well I'm making beef stroganoff, it's lucky that this fridge came freshly stocked." She answered. Winry kept looking down.

"Winry why won't you look at me, I mean that's all Daemon does."

"He's staring at you?" I nodded. She looked toward Daemon and gave him a look like 'cut it out or I will spank you'. He looked away.

"Now why won't you look at me?" I asked again.

"Max besides Omega you are the only person I've ever kissed…and well you're a girl, and my brother's ex." Made sense.

"Well quit it, it makes me think you're doing something underhanded." I explained. She nodded. "So why did you invite us all to stay here? Besides that you wanted to make up for almost killing us (and molesting me with your tongue)."

"Besides Fang we've never met anyone like us before, I figured we could try to be friends." She looked up at me. "Max, you don't trust me, do you?"

"Honestly, no I don't. I know almost to nothing about you Winry and I don't have that much faith in people I just met. You can ask Dylan." I answered

"What can I do to help you trust me?" She looked like she really wanted me to trust her. Winry had a very determined look on her face.

"Tell me your story. Who you are, how you ended up where you are."

"Well where do I begin?" Winry asked.

"Try…the beginning."

"Well like your story mine begins at the school but not with me but with Fang." I wasn't sure where she was going with this but already I was a bit uneasy. Winry continued. "See not all the hybridizing procedures are successful some rarely are. My creator had a rivalry with another scientist who had already created three viable avian hybrids." Jeb, the other scientist had to be Jeb.

"Sometimes the success of the procedure depended on the human DNA used. My creator, Dr. Fletcher, procedure had not created any viable hybrids. He needed better human DNA." Winry sounded bitter at this point. "He decided to 'borrow' the other scientist's research to see what DNA he used and if he could get his hands on it. By now you probably already guessed that the other scientist was Jeb, huh?" I nodded.

"Well Dr. Fletcher couldn't go up and ask Jeb for his DNA, now could he? He also couldn't go and find your mother either since she was forced out of the expirements. And Iggy's parents were out of the question as well. But there was Fang who's mother was just a teenager who gave him up for adoption. Dr. Fletcher _could _get her DNA. Now here is where things get weird." I watched Winry she gave no emotion away but her eyes were strong like trying to hold back what she was feeling.

"Dr. Fletcher seduced my mother in order to acquire what he needed." She said it so formally that for a second that I didn't realize that what she said had meant that Dr. Fletcher was her father. She looked at the ceiling. "All I know after that is that when I was born my father…"She started to cry. Tears fell from her eyes but she still stood like nothing was bothering her. "The very day I was born… I was taken and put through the hybridizing process." Winry stood tall and strong but I could see through it she was very hurt.

"Winry would you like to sit down?" I asked. She nodded. Everyone had stopped what they were doing; they had been listening since the beginning. Winry sat next to Omega who put his arm around her.

"Since that day I've been put through many trials many I don't remember because when I failed, my _father_ would punish me severely. Once I was asked to run on a treadmill and I was told not to stop until he said to, he forgot about me, I ran the entire day. When he returned and told me to stop I collapsed at his feet, he kicked me in the stomach, for being so stupid." Angel and Nudge started to cry. Dylan stared at the ground, Gazzy and Rex sat together quietly with Quill. Rachel was hugging Daemon. Iggy sat against the wall listening. Omega rubbed her arm comfortingly. I was dumbfounded through all the mistreatment at the school Jeb, my father, had never kicked me after doing what he told me.

"Please, don't get me wrong Max I was mistreated but I was never placed into life threatening experiments. Because I was his only viable hybrid he never risked my life. To have me die would mean that he failed, after all I was still biologically apart of him. But because I was never given 'enhancements' he worked me hard and placed me in many programs to make up for my lack of…" She paused. The look in her eyes was full of pain. Winry did not continue. Rachel came up and rubbed her back. Winry gave Rachel a small smile and continued. But first she looked at Rex and motioned her for a hug, they hugged tightly.

"Finally after many years of just me, Rex came to us. She was only a baby but I was so happy that I was no longer alone. And a year later Daemon joined us too." Winry smiled at the memory but the smile quickly vanished. "When I was about nine, we were almost expired. Luckily however 'dear old dad' decided to use our common DNA as a way to ensure his place in Itex."

"What do mean?" I blurted out. Everyone shot me a bad look for interrupting.

"In order to gain popularity for Itex's experiments, my father would dress me up in nice clothes and call me 'honey' or 'sweety' in front of Itex investors. To them he was the father who believed so much in 'development in the human species' that he gave his own daughter these gifts of the future." Winry sounded so cynical. It was obvious that she was deeply hurt. "Anyway, because I was for the future, Itex needed to make sure I could have…" Winry gulped. "children."

"Do you want to continue?" I asked Winry. She was getting tired, telling us all this was very taxing on her. Even if she decided not to continue there was still more that I needed to know.

"What's burning?" Gazzy asked.

"The Beef stroganoff!" Winry yelled. "Oh Shit! Daemon don't repeat that word!"

The Beef stroganoff did not survive. So we ordered pizza. While we waited everything went to how it was before everything had gotten so heavy.

"Max?" Winry looked at me.

"Would you like me to continue?" I nodded. "Alright but let's go to the roof I don't want to rain on their parade." She gestured to everyone. We went to the roof, it was a nice night, a cool breeze kept us cool.

"You were on meeting Omega." I said. Winry smiled.

"No I was not; I was on being the poster girl for Itex." She countered back.

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to hear how you two met." I told her.

"Well what do you know; I dare say there's a romantic in you Max." She told me. But she continued. "The first time I saw Omega he was doing acrobatics in the School's training field. Acrobatics was the only thing I liked doing that the school made me do. He was good, and I decided to play with him." She smiled, this time the smile was a huge grin. "You know, if you ask Omega about this he will tell you different about how we first saw each other."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I tripped him." At that we both laughed. After we were done laughing she finished explaining. "We started fighting. I guess he thought I was his enemy cause we really went at it, however he won, he pinned me to the ground. At that I started laughing at his face because he was so serious for nothing. After that we became fast friends and my father took notice, he requested Omega's DNA for my fertilization…"

"Ah –ha-ha-ha." I started laughing I couldn't stop.

"Why are you laughing?" Winry asked me, she looked confused.

"Because your father asked for his DNA." I choked out. Then Winry joined in with the laughing when she got the mental image I had. When we finally calmed down Winry started her story again.

"Being pregnant was the scariest time of my life. I was so afraid that something would happen to my child. My thoughts everyday were that he would come out healthy. When he was born my father tried to take him away from me but I didn't let him, he hit me but this time I didn't back down, after being pregnant and having Bane to fight for I started to fight back. I stood up for six days straight so _he _couldn't get to Bane but eventually I had to sleep, and then while I slept he took Bane. When I woke up Bane was gone, I got so mad that I screamed, the pitch was so high that I shattered many of the things in my room. Soon I lost my voice but then I started moving things with my mind. And with that power I found Bane and I ran away."

"Whoa." That's all that seemed appropriate. Winry smiled at my reaction. The wind started to blow. I could smell hotdogs and burgers and many other things.

"After I ran I had to break back in for Rex and Daemon, luckily Itex had fallen within the day. All I had to do was walk in and let them out. While I freed Rex and Daemon I also freed Quill and Rachel and many others but we stayed together as a family." I had to ask it.

"How did you and Omega find each other though?" That question was burning in my head.

"I'm not sure, a month later I went back to the building that once held me captive and he was there. He came back with me, he met Bane, and well the rest is…" She trailed off.

"Don't do that Winry, don't stop talking right, when I actually start liking you and at the part where things actually get relevant to me and the flock!" I yelled at her, I got that everything she was telling me was hard for her, but this was, I needed to know why they came after us.

"We worked for whoever was willing to meet our price, but we decided who or what we killed. Sometimes we worked for the government killing gang leaders or drug dealers, others like Mr. Keynes had us kill other mercenaries or mob bosses but recently… the requests have been for innocent people or activists, we denied even after he'd up the bounty. But two weeks after meeting my brother…"At the mention of Fang my heart started beating fast. "Max, are you okay, your heart is beating irregularly."

"I'm fine, just…Fang." Was all could mumble out, though I was starting to like Winry, that didn't mean I was ready to spill my guts to her.

"Two weeks after I met Fang, Bane was kidnapped again I went to sleep." The guilt, pain, anger and sadness that came off of her was like gravity had increased tenfold. I wanted to help her.

"Winry I help you get Bane back, _we'll_ help you get Bane back." She smiled from ear to ear. Winry was so happy that she jumped off of the roof and flew around in the night sky. Omega and Gazzy walked on to the roof.

"Max the pizza's here. Come on!" Gazzy yelled at me.

"Alright." I answered back. I ran to the door Omega was standing as Winry flew into him, or… he caught her, I'm not really sure. They stood there looking at each other. I really miss that, Fang and I used to look at each other like that. But I had pizza waiting and well who needs a boyfriend when you have pizza.

**If there is anything that you think I left out please leave me a review so I can answer the questions. In a later chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I didn't feel like waiting for answers in my poll so I wrote a meeting scenario so this is the truth to the meeting of Fang and Winry. By the way I would like to apologize for not updating sooner, I've been studying for AP tests and things are hectic**

**Please read, review, and enjoy.**

_Ch. 10 Target Practice_

"So Winry you never told us how you met Fang." Angel said. For everyone's benefit. Winry stopped chewing her pizza and her eyes went wide.

"Oh well…are you sure you want to know?" Winry asked. The flock and I nodded. "Well… we live in west Texas and when there is a large flying thing in the air, someone just has to take a shot at it." At that my jaw HIT THE FLOOR! Fang had been shot?! I was… I mean… okay I'm kind of pissed and still protective since someone shot Fang. But then again he did dump me so… you know what, he deserved it.

"I think it was the Mr. Waters' son." Omega said nonchalantly. "The direction Fang fell from was coming from their ranch. And he did show up after Fang came crashing into the ground."

"Was Fang okay? I mean I know that he was shot but you know what I mean!" Nudge was frantic. Angel was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no, don't worry! We fixed him up as soon as we could." Rachel cut in. "His wing was shot but the wound was superficial, he was only out of commission for two days. But the initial meeting was a bit confusing."

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"Well…" Rachel shot a look at Winry. Winry motioned her to continue. "We had no idea who he was and when we asked who he was all he kept saying was…" Rachel looked at me. She looked unsure. "Max." I stopped breathing, I wanted to say something but I couldn't, Fang had left, he had no right talking about me.

"Since he said Max, we all assumed that his name was Max, so that's what we called him." Quill spoke up. Rachel looked disappointed at having someone steal her thunder. I gotta say he really isn't much of a talker, like Fang, but he knows just when to steal the spotlight from someone. "You know, why don't we just do a flashback?"

"I agree!" Rex piped up.

"Wait! This is not T.V. or a comic book, we can't do flashbacks!" I screamed. I mean seriously a freakin' flashback.

"Max we can do flashbacks don't worry." Rachel said.

"You see Quill's has visual telepathy. He can telepathically relay his memories to us." Winry answered my unspoken question. And here I only thought Angel and Quill could read minds.

"Well what do _we_ do?" Iggy asked.

"Don't fight Quill's mind." Daemon answered. "But it might feel weird in the beginning. Also you might get some psychic echoes." What the Hell is a 'psychic echo'? You know what, I don't want to know.

"Okay Quill get ready. Now please, refrain from asking questions until after the memory. Now a quick heads up, Quill has seen each of our memories from our meeting with Fang so to you guys it will seem like you're watching a movie." Well that's convenient.

Next thing I knew I was watching, Rachel, Quill, Daemon, Rex, Omega, Winry and Bane playing outside on a sunny day. And they were on a ranch with a huge mansion! How is that fair I mean COME ON! Ugh. Whatever. Everyone was smiling and happy except for Rex, Daemon had grabbed a worm and was chasing her with it. Quill was reading a book, and Rachel was wearing a bikini lying on a lounger, tanning I presume. Omega was playing with Bane tossing him a ball while Winry sat in the shade of a tree watching.

BANG! Everyone's heads shot up at the sky, watching a large black bird falling fast toward them.

"What that, mama?" Bane asked Winry cocking his head to one side.

"Looks like someone has shot a bird Bane." Winry answered, standing up. She went over and hugged him.

"Oh…" Bane looked down at the ground. He looked sad. Okay that's kinda…cute. Well, Bane is a cute kid.

"I don't think that's a bird." Omega said. He focused binoculars on the falling black spot. Wait where did he get binoculars from? Omega's face suddenly showed an epiphany. "It's an avian hybrid! Rachel, Quill go and help slow his decent!" Rachel leapt from her lounger and Quill closed his book, both flew off toward the rapidly descending speck that was Fang. "Daemon, Rex take Bane inside and get the first-aid kit." They rushed off, and were back in less than ten seconds. "Winry just stay where you are, he's bleeding and we don't need you going into a feeding frenzy." Omega gave Winry a grin and in return for his last remark he got a Death Stare but she stayed back nonetheless.

Rachel and Quill came down with a bleeding Fang. His wing had been shot. Fang's black feathers were matted down with blood. Omega had the first-aid kit open and was using gauze to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hey can you hear me?" Rachel was trying to get Fang to be coherent. "Hey! What's your name, come on."

"M…ax…Max." Fang sputtered out.

"Okay I guess his name is Max." Rachel reported.

"Shit we need to get the bullet out but it's lodged in his wing." Omega told everyone. "Winry have you got yourself under control, we need your help!" Winry ran over to Omega and sat next to Fang's wing. "Can you get the bullet out of there?"

"Yeah." Winry breathed out. She was trying not to inhale too much of the smell of his blood I guess, food frenzy and all. "Max this is going to hurt…a lot, don't fight passing out." Pass out, Fang had been in much worse shape than this but he was losing a lot of blood. Winry held her palm a foot above the enter point of the bullet. She flicked her wrist upward, and the bullet flew out of his wing and hovered just beneath Winry's hand. Some blood had come up with the bullet and splattered on to her face by her upper lip. She licked it off.

"Winry?!" Omega looked at her wearily. Winry's fangs become visible below her upper lip.

"Mama!" Bane yelled out. Winry snapped out of whatever she was in and looked at him.

"Bane what are you doing out here? You were supposed to stay inside." She looked at him menacingly.

"I smelled mama's blood." Bane said apologetically.

"He's lost a lot of blood. The bullet hit a major artery" Daemon reported to the others.

"We'll use my blood harvester." Winry said.

"He's not dead yet Winry. Stop thinking with your stomach." Rachel scolded.

"I mean we can give him a blood transfusion by putting it in reverse." Winry retorted. Fang had certainly been in this situation before but not with a bullet, but instead with an Eraser.

"But whose blood do we use?" Daemon asked. "Wait does it even have a reverse switch?"

"Mine." Winry answered, She ignored Daemon's second question. Omega gave her a quizzical look. "Trust me."

Omega carried Fang into the mansion; they entered the basement and put him on a silver metal bed like thing with two blood bags and a whole bunch of tubes. They hooked Fang to some of the tubes and Winry to some of the others the blood from Winry traveled through the tubes into the machine and into Fang.

"Did anyone remember to disinfect their skin before putting in the needles?" Rex asked. "Actually did anybody even get new needles?" Omega slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry my last meal was pretty clean… and tasty, like oranges." Winry licked her lips. Everyone groaned except for Omega.

"What does my blood taste like?" Omega asked, blushing.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Winry asked back. Omega nodded. "Dr. Pepper."

Rachel volunteered for 'Max duty', as they called it.

"Well Max it looks like your life is safe for now." Rachel looked at Fang, she then reached her hand down and brushed some of the hair out of his face. Rachel then got an evil look in her eye, which let's face it since her eyes were black this 'evil' look in them was let's just say really bad news. "You know Max, you're pretty easy on the eyes. How would you like to become my new play thing?" She received no answer from the unconscious Fang. And well with her red-hair he might have said yes. Stupid Red-Haired Wonder.

Rachel then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut Fangs shirt down the middle exposing his chest and stomach. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I can work with this." That evil gleam in her eyes sparkling as bright as ever. Then a pitched voice screamed out.

"Rachel what are you doing!? Winry! Winry, Rachel is trying to rape Max!" Rex yelled up the stairs. Rachel was over Rex in a second, hand over Rex's mouth.

"Oh come on Rex, let me have some fun." Rachel was not denying Rex's accusation. What the hell was Rachel planning on doing to Fang?!

"What is going on?" Winry walked down the stairs and into the basement Bane in tow. Bane pulled his hand out of his mom's and ran straight to Fang's side. Bane pulled out his wings, (they were little bat-wings, so cute) and flapped really hard, he got enough lift and sat next to Fang. Winry was getting a recap on Rachel's current activities.

"Wake up." Bane spoke softly to Fang nudging his side. "Despertar." He pushed Fang's shoulder, and Fang began to stir.

"Huh…Hi." Fang opened his eyes and greeted the small boy sitting next to him.

"Mama." Bane called to his mother. Winry looked over, and had a surprised look on her face as she saw Fang trying to sit up. She rushed over and helped him up.

"How do you feel?" Winry asked Fang. Seriously though how do you think he felt he was just shot and was almost molested. Although he probably didn't know about the second part.

"Like crap. I think I was shot." Fang quickly looked over to his bandaged wing. "Oh, I guess I was."

"Yeah." Winry looked sympathetic. "You lost a lot of blood but we gave you a transfusion. So you should be alright." Fang's eyes went wide.

"You shouldn't have done that my blood is… rare." I assume that Fang was freaking out to the whole point that he received a transfusion from me and it didn't exactly set well in the beginning.

"Don't worry you received my blood." Winry tried to console him. "I can give blood to anyone or _anything_." She emphasized 'anything'. "Don't worry your with friends, we're like you." Winry opened her wings, Bane copied his mother.

"So Max, what were you doing flying over the great state of Texas alone?" Rachel asked her curiosity bubbling over. She ran up to Fang hands on the table, leaning over him, as she got her scissors ready for his pants. Winry looked down and pulled the scissors out of Rachel's hand and placed the blades in her skirt's waist band. Winry really liked putting sharp objects in weird places.

"I was just… Wait did you just call me Max?" Fang looked very confused.

"Yeah, it's your name right?" Rachel mirrored his look of confusion.

"No, my name's Fang." Fang told her. Winry stopped playing with Bane and looked at him.

"Were you created by a scientist named Jeb?" Now Winry's curiosity was bubbling over.

"I don't know if he created me but I guess he was involved." Fang answered her. He sounded nervous.

"Winry is he your brother?" Rachel asked her looking between her and Fang.

"Wait did you say brother?" Fang asked back. Totally shocked I didn't even know his face could look like that.

"Rex go report. Rachel go with her." Winry ordered them. They left without question they could tell this was a serious moment. "Yeah, I think you're my brother." Bane then made an inaudible grunt. Winry looked down at him and smiled. "And this is your nephew Bane."

"Are you sure I'm your brother?" Fang asked her. He was totally caught off guard.

"Yeah it explains why Bane thinks are blood is similar since we are half-siblings." Bane squirmed in his mother's arms and held them out to Fang. Fang looked at him and took him into one of his arms, as Bane hugged him and said "Tio."

Suddenly everything we were watching sped up. When everything went back to normal Fang was outside in new clothes. Everyone was outside too.

"You sure you have to leave, Fang?" Winry asked him. Now that I got a good look at them the family resemblance was pretty close the dark hair and piercing eyes and the affinity for black clothing.

"Yeah I better not stay. In my experience staying in one place too long can get dangerous." He said his goodbyes to everyone then rubbed the top of Bane's head and hugged him.

"Alright well take this cell-phone and this money, and don't be a stranger visit every now and then it would be nice to see you." She hugged her brother tightly. Then she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry if there is ever a 'hit' on Max or the rest of your flock I won't accept the mission no matter how high the bounty."

"Thanks." Fang whispered back. Too bad that she couldn't keep that promise. Fang opened his wings and took flight into the sky as everyone waved goodbye.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The image melted away and was replaced with our normal vision. We were back in our hotel room. Now we knew how they met Fang but we still had one problem (note to self, have a talk with Rachel). How do we get Bane back?

**Okay thanks for reading, now I don't mean to be one of those kinds of people but reviews do make me happy and when I'm happy I write more and update sooner.**

**P.S. I have to study for two A.P. tests coming up so there might not be any updates very soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know what direction I want to take the story but I'm not sure how to write my action scenes "shake your head and yell Ugh" and you'll know what I feel like right now but I feel bad for not updating so my chapters my decrease in size. Any way without further adeu (I think I used that right)**

**Chapter 11**

**Oh wait not just yet Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own Winry, Rachel, Quill, Rex, Daemon, and Bane and this whole plot. You hear me James Patterson If you want this plot you better hire me as a ghost writer or something cause it is MINE Mwa ha ha ha ha! Rant over.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 11 Confliction_

Well that was informative however the flashback, which I have to admit was kind of cool, didn't do much to help us get Bane back, we needed a plan.

"Okay now that that's over we need to come up with a plan to get Bane back." I said stating the obvious (I feel like I'm doing that a lot this chapter and it only just started). "Any suggestions?"

"Well we should probably run you guys past our intel on Mr. Keynes." Omega spoke up. "But well, we _all_ need to be attentive." He shot a look at Iggy, he was staring off into space (not unlike usuall but) with a huge goofy grin and a blush on his face.

"Iggy snap out of it!" I yelled but he still remained in his weird little trance.

"He's thinking about something sexual. His aura is hot pink." Daemon informed me. Okay Daemon and Angel are the same age but even she doesn't talk like that…Oh if Daemon can tell what his thoughts are about then what is Angel picking up?

"Angel do not read Iggy's mind!" I ordered her with all my might but I was too late. Angel's face was incredibly red, like a tomato, her eyes were huge as she looked at Iggy.

"He's thinking about Rachel." Quill said, at that my eyes flew directly to Rachel. She had a blush on her face but a cocky grin was glued to her face as well. "I guess the image of Rachel in her bikini was a little much for him." Quill continued "Don't worry I take care of this."

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask but Quill closed his eyes and one second latter Iggy was screaming.

"Ew! Get out of my head! Get that gross image out of my head!" I wasn't sure what image Iggy was looking at but it had to be something horrendous. "Okay, who sent me the image of the world's fattest priest jump roping without a shirt on?" At that we all burst out laughing at Iggy's expense but he deserved it not paying attention…and subjecting Angel to his little nasty porno mind.

Oh. My. God. How many years has Angel been 'reading' that kind of stuff, no wonder she's the way she is.

"Okay now that Iggy is no longer lost in La-La Land, what can you tell us about Mr. Keynes." I was all business.

"You guys have gone up against Erasers and other hybrids, right?" It was a rhetorical question after all Omega was with us when we had that contest, and we were surrounded by all those other hybrids. "Well Mr. Keynes has his own militia of chimeras."

"Quick question, what's a chimera?" Gazzy asked, good thing it was him asking, because I had no idea either, but I didn't want to seem stupid. Okay even I get self-conscious sometimes. But don't tell anyone, you say one word and I be on you like flies on dog-shit little girl.

"A chimera is like us, a hybrid of different DNA but the term 'chimera' is used mostly for hybrids that lack human DNA." Rex answered, she said it like it was common knowledge she shot a snobby look towards Gazzy (she and Gazzy have been arguing about whether blades or explosives are better). Gazzy had a confused look on his face. "These hybrids are strictly animal, like lizards and cats." This time there was no snooty look but she avoided eye contact with him. Daemon was staring at Rex intently.

"Rex why is your aura pink." Daemon asked his sister. Rex quickly put her hand over his mouth.

"So what kind of hybrids are they?" It was Nudges turn to ask a question.

"Well for sure the guard-dogs are half-Doberman, half-komodo dragon, so do not let them bite you or its game over, they will rip you to shreds." Omega explained. "Also he has a few normal human guards they don't know what Mr. Keynes actually does so it's best not to kill them."

"Alright so don't kill the guards, but its okay to kill the dogs?" Nudge asked, she sounded conflicted no one wanted to kill dogs even if they were half lizard.

"Well I can't say whether it's alright to kill them or not but… Mr. Keynes hates disobedience the most out of all things, so 'his' chimeras are so brainwashed into obedience that they won't eat or drink without being ordered to." Quill told the group though it didn't exactly make us feel much better.

"Okay so there obedience is like a double-edged sword." Dylan spoke up. "They can only follow so many orders."

"Correct." Winry smiled at his epiphany. "They can only follow very simple orders such as, dig, eat, attack, kill. They can't follow anything more complex; as soon as their orders are complete they go into a standby mode where they just stand there awaiting their next orders. I have to say I actually pity the creatures."

"Okay, so what is our attack plan?" If these chimeras were as tough as they said they were, we needed a definite strategy.

"Well, that's the problem we need to get to Bane, if we start attacking Mr. Keynes he'll just use Bane as ransom." Winry was biting back her anger at the thought of her son being used like that.

"And if we enter his 'lair' without proof of our targets dismissal then he'll either punish us or Bane." Omega's anger was obvious he didn't even try to sound in control.

"Well maybe we can fake the proof to get him off guard." Nudge looked hopeful at her idea; if Mr. Keynes was gullible enough we wouldn't need to fight at all.

"Unfortunately, our proof is usually us taking him the bodies of our targets; he uses their bodies in psychological warfare against others." It was Rachel's turn to speak up, she grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked. He didn't seem to notice the sick look on her face.

"He hangs up their bodies or sends pieces of them as warnings to instill fear." Rachel answered back. No wonder she looked grim.

"Well then what _can_ we do?" Iggy yelled exasperated.

"To bad we can't make it look like were dead." Gazzy whispered. Rex looked at him eyes wide, light bulb floating over her head (not really, but you get the point, right?).

"Gazzy you're a genius!" She exclaimed. Rex ran over and kissed him on the mouth in her excitement. Gazzy's eyes went huge after he realized that he had just had his first kiss, but Rex had already turned around reporting to everyone about what she just came up with. Rex that little flirt, what is with Winry and her family that makes them keep kissing my flock.

"Rachel synthesized a poison that reduces the heart rate so low that the body appears dead. If we inject the flock with that then they'll pass for dead." Rex was nearly jumping up and down.

"Wait, Rex when did Rachel create this poison?" Winry had a suspicious look in her eyes.

"When Fang was staying at our house." Rex answered back simply.

"Rachel?" Winry said looking at her, malice in her voice. Rachel didn't look up she stared at the ground, looking like an ashamed child who just got caught sneaking a cookie from the jar before dinner.

"What?" I stood up and yelled. Rachel had not only molest Fang but she also probably made that poison so she could do more things to him. I stood up walking over to her.

"Oh come on max I didn't know he was your boy toy." She tried to explain herself. "I mean come on he was such nice eye-candy I couldn't help myself. Come on you know how it is." Her efforts were futile, I was readying my body to go all out on her, I was ready for some blood. And Everytime she said 'come on' I would rip out a tooth. "Come on Max, I mean, he was never my play thing he left before I could try anything."

"Winry come on help me out!" Winry shook her head; the 'you brought this on yourself' look was firmly planted on her face. I brought my fist back ready for my first blow; it would knock her into the wall. Then she tried changing the subject "Come on Max I've seen the way you look at Dylan. Can you honestly tell me you never had thoughts about tapping that?" Damn she distracted me. I turned to look at Dylan and then the thoughts suddenly popped into my head. Dylan with his shirt off flying next to me, us holding each other tight my hands on his chest his on my hips, us making out, then the conflict started, my memories of all the times I had spent with Fang also burst into my mind.

"Ugh!" My fist went into the wall. "I need some air." I gave Rachel one last glare then I ran out the door and to the roof. I did an up and away. Why? Why was I feeling guilty for having those thoughts about Dylan? Why, was I still hung up on Fang, he left me, so why did I still love him? He was Fang, my best-friend, love of my life, hated ex-boyfriend. Even at the extreme speeds that I was going at couldn't help me lose my thoughts.

"Okay Voice anytime now, pop in and give me some sage advice!" But of course the Voice remained silent. "Well I can't stay out here forever." I said talking to myself. Oh crap what if my flock gets attacked while I was out having my meltdown. At the pang of a guilty conscious I flew back to the hotel but there on the roof was Daemon waiting for me.

"Max, are you okay?" He asked me. His big green eyes going Bambi on me. Damn, Angel you just_ had_ to teach him didn't you.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." I told him we had a rescue mission to take care of I didn't need him worried.

"No you're not." He said accusingly. "You're aura is blotchy and jagged with red and blue and orange." Huh?

"Okay, Daemon I have no idea what that means." Seriously, why was he going off about colors?

"It means you feel angry, guilty, a bit sad, and very confused. I don't like it." He frowned as he described everything I was feeling.

"How did…Oh yeah you can see my aura." Though I'm not exactly sure what that entails.

"Max what is wrong?" He went Bambi again. I had three choices: one walk off and not tell him anything (but he already knew too much besides, Bambi eyes), two lie to him (which he could probably tell I was lying), or three tell, the seven year old, my boy troubles. I chose three (what have I got to lose?). I sat next to Daemon he was on my left as we had our backs against the wall.

"It's Fang I still love him, but he's gone, but I can't help but hope he's coming back. And then there's Dylan who is my supposed perfect half, but I feel guilty sometimes like he's just a replacement for Fang." Okay it wasn't eloquent but to the point.

"Love." Daemon said nodding like he confirmed something. "Max you learn a lot of things from being able to see someone's aura. See unlike what most people think your aura rubs off on things that are important to you or that you use a lot or worked hard on. Like that necklace." He pointed at my necklace, the bottom jaw of the snake that Angel had made me for our birthday. "I can see that it means a lot to you and that Angel worked really hard on it when she made it."

"Okay…what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Seriously that was just random.

"I can see Fang's aura on you. It's faint but it's definitely there."

"You do realize that that just made me more conflicted, right?" Was he trying to help me or get me more confused?"

"See Max, when people fall in love, sometime they fall out of love, other times they fall in love while being in love with another. Love is like Fang's aura on you it will always remain there but without him there to reestablish his influence eventually it will fade."

Dude, kid just got deep.

"Max I've noticed from watching auras that feelings are natural, attraction, anger, happiness, sadness they all happen whether you want them to or not. It depends on how you act on them. So don't feel guilty for feeling something you can't control." He looked at me and smiled okay he made me feel better, the little brat.

"Thanks Daemon that helped." I hugged him real quick with my left arm. "Hey Daemon before how come you kept staring at me?"

"Your aura is very clear and vibrant I've never seen one so clear before." Oh, I feel special.

"We should get back." Daemon said standing up. "Please don't kill Rachel she has no restraint." Bambi eyes again, man he was good at that.

"…Fine." I wasn't really willing but, what the hell?

Back inside the plan had been formulated and was ready to be implemented. Rachel was to inject us with her most powerful sedative. Its effect would only last for about twenty minutes so as soon as we arrived in the vicinity we were to be injected. As soon as Winry received Bane she would make her way over to us to administer an antidote or free us from the body bags. However if Mr. Keynes decided to make a wrong move such as keeping Bane we were to start a diversion so Winry could get to Bane. This should go off without a hitch.

"Okay everyone rest up for tonight we have a big day tomorrow." I went into leader mode. "Tomorrow we will restock on everything we need and go over the plan again. But for now just rest we all need our strength." The Flock and I did our before sleep routine, normally Dylan was left out of this. "Hey Dylan, come on we have a routine we do, come on." At being included Dylan grinned, we all tapped each other's fists and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading it means a lot to me. A side note concerning this chapter; I don't know if you noticed how it suddenly changed from creating a plan to Max's boy troubles but when I was writing it just seemed to be the next step (we all know how volatile Max can be). **

**Now regarding reviews; I read over my chapters several times to weed out any grammatical errors and misspellings or weird out of nowhere sentences so if you have paid attention to my errors over my chapters some feedback on my grammar would be appreciated. Reviews make me happy.**

**Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12; the fighting scene was inspired by Hit-Girl from Kick-Ass and Black Widow from Iron Man 2. However they are not the same moves, that's copy-right infringement, (I will also try keeping my POV switching to a minimum). **

**I'm really sorry this took so long to update my house is being renovated, and with preparing for graduation things have been very hectic.**

**Importante! I am going on a trip called Spirit Wind (Traveling God Choir basically) so I am going to be away from my computer for about two weeks but I will try to write in a notebook I'm taking with me. SO hopefully when I get back; MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch. 12 Rescue_

I woke up before the rest of my flock, they were snoring peacefully, we weren't set to leave till nine and seeing that it was only seven, I figured they could use the sleep. I crept to the door, on my way out I noticed everyone was accounted for except for Omega. I made my way to the roof; yeah I know the roof again. What can I say though; I'm a bird kid, I like heights. Omega was up on the roof staring at the horizon. Just standing there he looked like he was contemplating something. He noticed me walking up to him.

"Morning." Man of few words huh.

"What're you staring at?" I asked looking at the direction he was staring at.

"Nothing."

"That's some vocabulary you got there." He didn't even notice my wonderful wit. "Seriously Omega what's on your mind?" He looked at me; his silvery-blue eyes showed no holding back.

"Just that this would be easier if Rachel just injected you guys with a poison that kills you then we just take your bodies to Mr. Keynes and get Bane back." Whoa! Really he was willing to do that to us? To betray us after all this truce making and 'bonding'. "But of course we would never do that." He looked over at me smiling. Okay that pissed me off. "Ow!" I hit him over the head _real_ hard.

"Don't joke like that you ass." I gave him a glare. We stared at the horizon a little longer in silence, and then he spoke up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, but were glad to help you guys after you helped Fang." I told him. Weird I never pegged Omega as a thankful person.

"No I mean, thanks for that too, but also thank you for letting me live if you hadn't I never would have met Winry again or Bane. Thanks to you I can follow my own mind; I'm not blindly obedient anymore." He looked me in the eye I could tell he was serious. We returned to staring at the skyline the morning sun was reflecting off of the buildings making everything look like shining gold (it was kind of breathtaking).

"Hey Omega" He hummed at me to tell me he was listening. "When Winry told me how you guys met, she also said that if I asked you, you would tell me different about how you first saw each other." He smiled at the memory.

"Would you like to now Max?" He had a small smirk on his face. I nodded. "Fine, but I haven't even told Winry how I first saw her so you can't tell her I told you deal?" We shook on it. "We'll I heard her sing before I actual saw her." Really? Singing? Okay this got kind of sappy, but kind of 'Aww' at the same time. But don't tell anybody I said that. Got it? "I remember that I was in the hallways at the school when I heard singing, which as you know, singing wasn't something you heard in the school." Oh yeah the closest thing you ever heard to music was the clinking of medical tools as the white-coats were getting ready for…well, you fill in the blank.

"She was singing Kiss me. She was singing for some of the Itex investors. But I had never heard something so beautiful before. The next time I saw her was when she tripped me while I was practicing my acrobatics. After that…Okay Max this is gonna sound really silly, but every time I saw Winry after that I wanted to do what the song said and kiss her, but I never did." Okay like I said saaappy. But, what the hey, love is_ really_ weird.

"So why didn't you kiss her." I said raising an eyebrow.

"The director told me not to." He said like that it meant nothing, but it actually meant everything, he was slave to the director. "But thanks to you Max" Omega suddenly became a pervert. "I can do _that_ and _more_." I stood there wide-eyed mouth gaping. He was a huge pervert, just like Iggy. Are all boys like this?

"Okay…things suddenly got awkward, so I'll see you inside." Ugh never have alone time with Omega again.

Breakfast went off without a hitch. And despite the mission that we were about to go on everything was pretty good. We started packing what we needed when I noticed something strange of Winry's. It looked like a red and black (actually kind of cool) paintball gun without the long tube part. Why would Winry have a Paintball gun?

"Hey Winry, what this?" I asked gesturing to the gun.

"Oh, that my Blaster." She answered. 'Blaster' I smell copy-right infringement. "It's like a regular gun except instead of bullets it ammunition is electrically charged particles, so it's kind of like shooting watered-down lightning." I must have looked confused because she decided to demonstrate. Winry clicked the safety of, took aim at a plant in the corner of the room and pulled the trigger.

White light shot at the plant with a load crack, almost a second after leaving the gun the 'lightning' reached its target leaving it scorched and blackened.

"Holly crap Winry! Warn a person, will yah!" (High five for alliteration) I screamed at her. She only giggled and rolled her eyes. My flock ran up to me and asked what had happened, except for Gazzy he seemed a little _too_ interested in the blaster.

"Winry, where'd you get that?" Gazzy asked eyes wide.

"Omega made it for me." She answered coolly.

"Why would he make you something like that?" I asked nearly screaming.

"Well, when weaker ammunition is used the electrical impulses render living targets unconscious. I may be an assassin but that doesn't mean I'm not merciful." I did a quick double take at the plant, 'merciful wasn't the word I would have used. She pulled out a glass tube that had some white glowing particles inside, and replaced it with one that had blue particles, the weaker ammunition I assumed.

"Where'd he come up with the explosive part?" Gazzy was nearly drooling.

"From a mission we were sent on, we were to capture a type of robot and bring it back for analysis, but when we finally found some they had been fried, they looked like popcorn."

"Wait a minute you don't think?" I looked at Gazzy. His face brightened up. I thought I had smelled copy-right infringement.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha, the Gaz-Ig-Nart lives on!" Gazzy laughed maniacally. Winry shot me a confused worried look.

"Don't worry about it."

Our flight to Mr. Keynes lair wasn't too bad there weren't any headwinds so our speed was pretty good, however we needed to wait away from the building for Omega, because he can't fly (this was covered in our contest, which I did not cheat in). While we waited I looked over the estate. The building wasn't very rich looking, only one story high, but it was at the top of a mountain so it had a nice view, however, Winry told me that the building continued _into_ the mountain (evil right?). The court yard was surrounded with a seven foot rod-iron fence (yes, it did scream "An evil mastermind lives in here"). And there was a cave on the outside of the mountain; emergency escape route maybe? I was ready and so was my flock we just needed Omega to arrive.

"Is it always like this waiting for Omega?" I asked, I was pretty bored. The rumble from is motorcycle was beginning to pick up. Within thirty seconds he appeared with a side-car. He saw me staring at the side-car.

"Though Bane can fly he's not very fast, and he gets tired quickly so he'll have to ride with me." He explained. Rachel extended her stingers and walked over to us.

"Ya'll ready?" She asked.

"First of all: Ya'll? Secondly: just make sure to wake us up." I wasn't sure what to expect, the conversation I had with Omega this morning was buzzing in my head, or maybe it was just Rachel's wings.

"Ya'll is a Texas thing." Rachel said before plunging one her stingers in my back, why is she always stabbing me in the back? Slowly my body began to feel numb, kind of like when your leg falls asleep but now apply that to your entire body. My eyes were closing as I saw Rachel finish the others. Then I was out.

"Alright, their 'dead'." Rachel put air quotes around dead.

"Okay place them in the body bags." Winry said

"Ahhh!" I shot straight up; a long syringe was inside my leg. I looked around I was in what looked like a morgue. I was still sitting inside the black body bag, I turned my head and saw the corpses of my flock in body bags. "Ugh!" Another sharp pain the syringe was pulled out of my leg.

"Welcome back to life. Now we need to hurry." Winry said to me, she was focused on the gun-like shot thingy (I don't know what it's called). She replaced the needle and the glass tube. I looked over and saw Rachel reviving Iggy. "Rachel and I are healing you as fast as we can, Mr. Keynes double crossed us. He never intended on giving us Bane back, luckily he doesn't know you guys are alive yet so…" She stabbed the syringe into Nudge, Nudge shot up with a small scream, then Dylan, Gazzy and Angel.

"Okay, is everyone good?" I looked around at my fraction-flock (I still consider Fang as a part of the flock, I still love him and consider him a part of my Flock).

"Angel and I feel like our bodies are still asleep." Gazzy spoke up. Rachel looked at them and Winry laid a hand on his wrist to feel his pulse.

"Rachel, his pulse is a little below normal." She looked at Rachel a bit worried.

"It's because there smaller and younger, as soon as some adrenaline gets pumping, it'll wear off. Put this on." Rachel handed me what looked like a choker with speakers on it. "It will allow us to communicate with you, just press you fingers here" She demonstrated with the one on her throat. "and speak they're programmed to only communicate through us." That's when I looked over at Winry she had a holster strapped to her thigh, it held her red and black blaster (among other things). She was ready for a war, something told me she was either just really pissed or this was going to be harder then I previously thought, or both.

We opened the door outside lay two unconscious guards along with Omega, Quill, Rex, and Daemon. We walked down the corridor until we came to staircase leading to the main house and one leading farther into the mountain.

"Okay here we need to split up into two groups the rescue team and a Diversion (if need be)/Escape group." Winry whispered. "Recue group will rescue Bane, D.E. will cause a diversion and or keep an escape route open. Max you and I will be the Rescue group." She looked at me hopefully.

"Not that I don't want to help you Winry, but why me?" I did want to help her but I needed to stay with my flock if something happened to them…well I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Because Max," Winry noticed the reason behind my hesitation. "The operation needs speed, the faster its completed the sooner we reunite with the others and get out of this Hell-hole." I nodded, she made sense; this mission was time sensitive.

We all took the stairs into the mountain, the stairs continued until the floor leveled out. The room we entered had three corridors leading to God knows where.

"The Middle corridor leads to the autopsy and experimentation room, the left leads to the prison and the right well…I don't know." Rachel said commenting on the passageways.

"However you will not be going anywhere." A voice came through a speaker on the ceiling of the room. This Keynes guy knew what we were doing. "Winry I'm very disappointed in your disobedience. You will need to be punished." WOOSH, out of nowhere doors opened up from the walls, these weird dog-lizard, or lizard-dog, oh whatever, walked out. They were ugly, grey scaly skin with patches of brown fur, their eyes yellow and slit, the ears of the dogs (if they had been regular dogs) were laid back and connected to their heads and showed the inside folds of the ear, but the teeth were the worst long and yellow but incredibly sharp. The ribs were visible and their spines continued into a long bony tail. The claws were not like the pads of a dog or the claws of a reptile but more like an elongated grotesque hand. Our astonishment was cut short.

"Don't worry Winry I'll take good care of Bane, my Erasers will raise him into an assassin that will surpass even you. Kill them!" At the end of that 'insert word that should not be seen even by teenagers even though they're probably already familiar with its' speech. A dog lizard with a spiky collar barked, it was load and sounded menacing, then they charged.

"Ah Haillll Nah! **(Say it like its spelt)** I don't think so" Nudge rushed forward and roundhouse kicked one of the dogs in front it went flying into another one, they both fell back.

But her little success was lost as the dogs got up, growling they got up and charged. Nudge took to the air as five of them swarmed towards her.

"Alright let's go!" I yelled and gave a battle cry, it was pretty awesome if you ask me.

Dylan

Nudge jumped into the air. Max yelled for us to attack and produced the most beautiful sound I ever heard. "AHHHHYAYAYAHHH!"

Iggy

Nudge was the first to charge which I did not expect, then Max screamed like she was gargling water. "YAHGAHGLE!"

Nudge

Okay I know no one expected me to attack first. But someone had to. After I took flight, I heard Max yell, my blood went cold as I thought some of the dogs had gotten past me "AHHHLE!"

"WAHOOOO!" Wait was that Gazzy?

Gazzy

Go Nudge, kick some ass. Oh I hope Angel didn't hear that.

"AHHHHYAYAYAHHH!" Max Screamed. Yeah, Battle cry!

"WAHOOOO!" I screamed.

Angel

Well Nudge can take care of herself…Gazzy! He really shouldn't talk, think like that.

"AHHHHYAYAYAHHH!" Okay Max that was kind of cool.

"WAHOOOO!" But did you really have to get Gazzy into it to?

Winry

"Enough battle cries it's time to start fighting!" I wanted my son back.

Back to Max

Winry yelled her distaste and cocked her blaster and started shooting. The crack of lightning shot straight at four dogs, that was sure to kill them. They yelped in pain, their fur (or what was left of it) was burned and curling the reptile scales developed blisters and still those crazy mindless chimeras got up and started at it again. One started on me snapping it jaws, I opened my wings and while in the air I flipped and brought my heel down on the dog's skull with a loud crunch. The dog went limp and remained on the floor motionless. Another one leapt at me, my fist landed right on its snout, the (From this point on I have decided to call the chimeras Drago-dogs) drago-dog reeled back and got ready for another bite. Then out of nowhere Rachel came flying in, stingers extended, and did one of the most brutal things I have ever seen in a fight. Rachel stabbed her stinger through the head of the drago-dog (I could see the end of her stingers coming out the other side) the stingers of her ring and little finger going through its throat, the middle through its ears her pointer through its eyes and her thumb through its muzzle.

"Max you and Winry need to make your way to Bane." Another drago-dog jumped towards Rachel but she extended the stinger in her toe, and kicked, the stinger went through the dogs head. "Go!" She reminded me of why we came here in the first place. I locked Eyes with Winry as she snapped the neck of one of the drago-dogs, I'm not sure how but I had an Angel moment we both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Gazzy!" Winry yelled. "Take good care of this and protect Rex and Daemon." She tossed her blaster to Gazzy. He caught it and his eyes went wide, his mouth spread into the widest grin I had ever seen on his face. Oooh that was might have been a really bad idea. I made my way to the corridor that led to the prison. Winry followed as we heard the loud rumble of thunder.

We made our way through the prison it was actually pretty straightforward, literally. It was a long hallway with cells on the side. It was well lit so visibility was good but I could hear noises like the muffling of voice and smell something musky like wet-dog. Oh Crap Mr. Keynes did say he had Erasers, crap (yes I _know_ I was being redeundant). The sound of moving bars was heard, we made our way forward. I looked to Winry, and I had another Angel moment, like seriously I could hear her thoughts, not sure how. _"Max, there are four erasers and Bane." _I was about to ask how she knew that when she put her finger to her lips signaling me to be quiet. _"Max I can hear their heartbeats and I have no idea how we are communicating telepathically."_ Okay, good to know.

"Heh heh. You know we can smell you Winry." A silver furred Eraser stepped out of the prison chamber.

"What are you doing here Faben?" Winry's face began to contort in a very evil looking way. Her nose flared and her fangs extended out of her mouth. _"Just someone who betrayed me."_ Winry answered my unspoken question.

"Aw, don't look at me like that Winry." Faben chuckled. "You wouldn't want your little boy to see you like that." One of the other Erasers handed Bane to him. Faben carried him under his arm like he was a piece of luggage. Winry's face went back to normal but her fangs remained out like menacing little daggers. Faben smiled showing his teeth; they were like menacing _large _daggers.

The other three Erasers made their way closer to us. Bane was at the end of the hallway to get to him we had to go through four Erasers, but for them to escape they had to go through the great Maximum Ride and one pissed off momma. So it was one, two , and then one. Winry's thoughts flashed in my head. Well that could be interesting.

The first Eraser attacked, he or she (I'm not really sure) slashed at me, I dodged to the left and did on hell of a kick into his groin (with the way he went down it was obvious it was a boy). We only had one chance what we were about to do had to work.

The next two Erasers were to slow to react. Winry ran in between them and jumped onto her hand, with legs spread in the air she twisted her body, kicking one Eraser in the face and the other in the back of its head, she used so much force in her legs that both Erasers flew into opposite walls cracking them. Winry concluded her assault by landing in a kneeling position head down with arm stretched up into the air waiting for me. I Ran to her position and flipped over her, we locked our arms with each other's; by using my momentum I completed my flip and sent Winry at Faben like a human (sorta) bullet. Legs straight in front of her Winry met her target, her feet crashed into his chest, as she made contact I could hear his ribs crack, and lungs pop, Faben coughed up blood. Bane dropped from his arm onto the floor. Winry then kicked herself off of Faben's chest back flipping and landing with arms outstretched for her son. Bane noticed and ran to his mothers embrace. Now I was expecting Winry to hold her son tightly as they were finally reunited, however I was wrong, (me wrong shocker, _I know_) Winry scooped him up into his arms, unfurled her wings and flew out the door; me on her tail.

As we entered the room we saw the carnage. Now if you're thinking that my flock and Winry's family massacred the drago-dogs…your right. But the drago-dogs were still standing and attacking. One with only a nub for a leg crawled its way to Angel. Angel jumped up and came crashing down on its back. Even the one with the skull that I had crushed was still crawling around.

"What's going on in here it's like a zombie movie in here?" I yelled.

"We don't know Max, at first we started attacking the chimera's and it wasn't to hard to take them out but then the started getting back up! And I was like WHOA! And they were like Hurggg!" And so then again I was like Nuh uh." Nudge tried to explain however it wasn't very helpful.

"Max!" I turned Winry was in the air keeping the dogs away from Bane something's wrong the way the drago-dogs are attacking is strange."

I looked to Angel. "Angel what are you getting off of their thoughts?" Maybe she could get a clue.

"Well the only thing I can say is that their _thought _can't be disrupted. And that the thought is like an echo then it suddenly comes strong from somewhere else." Angel reported back to me.

"Also," Daemon spoke up. "their auras are irregular there is another one overcoming them." Interesting, well only if I can actually figure out what that means.,

"Hey," Iggy yelled "where's the one that barked earlier?" There it was I hope I was right. My eyes looked over the room.

"Bingo." I spotted my target. The drago-dog that had the collar on was the only one not fighting it was in a corner, body tense, watching the battle. I flew towards it before it even knew I was coming I slammed my fist into its chest cavity. My fist was inside the drago-dog (gross; I know) I pulled out my fist drenched in its blood. All the other drago-dogs stopped moving; standby mode.

"Okay you cunts let's see what you can do now." Oh yeah I was bad-ass.

"Max you cussed!" Angel screamed loudly.

"Fuck Yeah I did!"

"Max you can't do that this is for kids!" Iggy yelled at me appalled.

"Fucks you're point?"

"You can't do that in front of children." Nudge scolded me.

"Fuck yeah I can." Gazzy looked at me the edge of his mouth twitched.

"Well then Ffff…Fffff…shhh..shhh." Gazzy tried to cuss. "Why can't I do it?"

"How the ffff….ffff." I tried but nothing came out. "We can't do it anymore"

"It's because we're aware."

"Max you have a new power." Winry said to me.

"What cussing in a chil.." Winry cut me off. and motioned to my hands. They were glowing in neon colors; red, orange, blue, green, purple, yellow; it was psychedelic. I decided to test out what I could do. I brought my hand to the wall and smashed it through like it was a cracker.

_"Try cutting it Max, see how that works." _Wait, what? Did the voice just tell me to try cutting the wall? Well whatever.

I turned my hand sideways and slashed at the wall. The wall did not cut or get sliced or anything. Epic fail. I regained my composer "Okay we need to complete our escape, let's get a move on."

We headed out of the last corridor the one that lead to…well no one knew. Running down the hallway we saw a light at the end of the tunnel. And then we came upon something you'd never expect to see in a mountain a pond…or pool (it was a large, deep body of water, okay).

"Well Winry I wasn't expecting to see you here." Said a short balding pudgy man; Mr. Keynes. Not what I was expecting. Mr. Keynes was standing at the mouth of the cave I saw earlier. "However I have no time to play with you." He said in the most nauseatingly arrogant voice I ever heard. He pulled up a small back device to his mouth. "Close the cave. And Release the Kraken!" Mr. Keynes walked onto the side of the mountain. With the sound of moving metal and gears a two large doors were being opened and closed. The cave was closing and the Kraken surfaced. Large tentacles extended out of the water, grasoing for whatever prey it could get we all jumped in the air.

"Gazzy!" Winry yelled. "Put this in the blaster, it's my most powerful ammunition. "Winry tossed him a tube with purplish-black glowing particles. Gazzy snapped took out the old tube and dropped it into the water, and placed the new one in. He took aim at the Kraken's middle section and the loudest rumble of thunder I have ever experienced, the water boiled, and the Kraken's arms twitched with immense pain and finally the Kraken sunk back into the water.

Now it was my turn to try again my hands began to glow, I decided not to try cutting but instead I punched a hole through the metal door, and with Winry's psychokinesis the hole was large enough for us to fly out, except for Omega who had to be carried out.

We flew out into the night, I had no idea how long we had been in there but it was near midnight on our flight to Winry's home. And we did something that I do not recommend under most circumstances we all flew low to the ground surrounding Omega on his motorcycle and little Bane who refused to sit in the side car, and so instead held on tight to his father as he drove him back to their home in safety.

**Chapter 12 is done I hope you liked it and my pop culture references. I won't be updating for a while Shocker I know. Thanks now I'm not sure to end it here, or create a part to or create a new story continuing the adventures I would love a some advice on this so PLEASE ADVIZE ME!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13; YAY! Now don't cry, but I will only be writing like 2 or 3 more chapter of Midnight Flight, and I will be moving on to other stories and books, so just press that "Favorite author" button and you will be able to see what I'm working on. So go on you know you want to touch it.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.13 Relaxation, for a while anyway_

Winry's house was freaking amazing. It was an old style plantation house. Have you ever one With the Wind? Me neither, but it was like that. Except that each of the windows was larger than normal, large enough to accommodate a bird kid with a 15 foot wing span. On their ranch they had tons of animals; cows, horses, and some sheep; all tasty morsels for Winry. When we arrived Omega took Bane to his room to sleep.

Winry ran up and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much Max, you have no idea how much this meant to me." Considering how tightly she was hugging me, I had a pretty good idea. She started to cry. "I…if there is an…any…anything we can do f…for ya…ya'll just ask." Winry was still had me in a death grip of appreciation. I barely wriggled myself free.

"Well Winry we are all pretty tired a place to stay would be nice." While saying that, I couldn't help but gesture to her incredibly spacious home. Like, seriously they had more than enough room. Did I just talk like Nudge?

Winry looked at me like the thought had never crossed her mind. Then she smiled. "Of course ya'll can, we have enough room that if each of you wanted to; you all could have your own room. And don't worry about keeping watch I will keep watch." At the end of her sentence all the guilt in her voice was clearly evident. Though the look on her face was clearly pained there was determination in her dark eyes.

"Alright, Flock we're spending the night!" I yelled out. My order was returned with grateful tired groans of sleep ready bird-kids. We all headed up the stairs to our rooms for the night. And what I found was the most awesome bedroom ever.

An incredibly soft king sized bed was against the wall that separated the bedroom to the bathroom. Speaking of the bathroom, one word; hot-tub. But considering I was ready for some shut-eye too, I skipped over the hot-tub, and the plasma screen. Then the lullaby played and I was out.

()()()()Winry()()()()

He was back, oh thank you so much God or whoever runs this whole crazy world*. Bane is back and I swear I keep him safe for as long as I live, he will be safe from now on. I looked at my son in his bed and he looked at me with those silvery-blue eyes that he got from his father.

"I love you Bane, do you know that?" He looked at me through his sleep drooping eyes. Bane was tired but sleep was still far from grasping him.

"He knows that." Omega said to me I hadn't even noticed him walk in, since he had gone to put his motorcycle away in the garage. "And I know he loves you too." Omega was trying to comfort me, he knew how guilty I felt, to bad it wasn't working. I began to cry, the tears just fell out. Omega put his arms around me and leaned his head against mine. "You need to stop blaming yourself, we all work harder to prevent this from happening again. You know, he not going to go to sleep any time soon on his own."

"I know." But the thought of my son going to sleep and waking up not in the home where he is loved but in the clutches of some evil creep, that nightmare wouldn't allow sleep.

"Don't worry we'll keep him safe with your brother and the Flock as allies…" He trailed off. He started to nuzzle my neck kissing just below my earlobe. He was trying to distract me; bastard. I wiggled out of his grasp; he frowned at my body's absence.

I gave him one of my no nonsense looks. "I'm going to sing to Bane, and then when he's asleep I'm going on lookout." Omega smirked at me and let me continue with my business. I decided to go with the song I used to sing to him when he was just a little baby; It hadn't been until a month ago that I switched to that Lady Antebellum song.

_Hush-a-Bye _

_Don't You Cry_

_Go To Sleep My Little Baby_

_When You Wake You Shall Have _

_All The Pretty Little Ponies_

_In Your Bed _

_Mamma Said_

_Babies Riding Off To Dream Land_

_One By One_

_They've Begun_

_Dance And Prance For Little Baby_

_Blacks And Bays_

_Dapples And Grays _

_Running In The Night_

_When You Wake_

_You Shall Have_

_All The Pretty Little Ponies_

Still Winry

I walked downstairs to begin my watch, but before I went outside to begin I stopped inside the basement to pick me up a pint of blood. I made my way up from the basement, I did my rounds around the first floor of the house; no one around everyone was up in their beds. So I went outside to watch for intruders. If anyone came near my family with mal content I would no longer hesitate to end the threat where they stand.

I spread my leathery wings; sometimes I wish I had feathered wings like Max and the Flock; when they fly they look like angels, when I fly I look like a demon. Well it's not like it's that far from the truth; after all I've killed seventy-three people, at least. I flew on to the roof; my view point was best from up there. Then my blood ran cold someone was up there already, and by the sound of their heart beating they were either nervous or just had a really quick heart beat. I readied my dagger.

"Who goes there?" I called out the cliché. "Tell me who you are!" The person jumped revealing a large 15ft. wingspan.

"It's just me, Dylan!" He called back he held up his hands in a defensive position against my dagger. I must have startled him.

"Sorry to have startled you but I'm not taking any chances." I said placing the dagger in its sheath hidden in my boot. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh," Dylan didn't seem to have expected to be interested, but he was on top of my roof so I'm not sure why he wouldn't. "I'm just thinking." At that his heart seemed to skip a beat. Though I'm not as reliable as Daemon when it comes to telling a person's emotional state but I can recognize certain tells such as heart rate or… other bodily functions.

"So who's the boy you're thinking about?" The way his heart was beating he was obviously having thoughts about someone he was crushing on.

"Fang." Dylan answered. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"You have a crush on Fang! My Brother!" I yelled loudly. I thought maybe he was having thoughts about Iggy since they got kinda _close_ during the first time we met. But Fang, if Max found out…

"Wait, crush! No, I like Max!" Dylan started explaining frantically at my mistake. "I was thinking of Fang and Max." He calmed down a bit. "I was just thinking of how I love Max but she still loves Fang."

"Ooooh, okay that makes things much less awkward." Oh crap, this boy was crushing on my brother's ex-_sorta_ girlfriend. I mean I know they still love each other but they're not together, why didn't they just go long-distance or something I really didn't approve of him breaking Max's heart. And after how she helped me get Bane back I know she didn't deserve to have her heart broken. "So, Dylan, what are you thinking exactly?" If I was going to stick my nose in Max's business then I might as well get all the info.

"Why doesn't she get why doesn't she love me?" Dylan voiced the burning questions. "How can I get her to feel the same way?"

"Dylan love is complicated. Fang was Max's first love and there's a lot a history between them. Forgetting your first love is not an easy thing to do." He looked at me with his turquoise eyes, the pain and conflict was evident on his face. I sighed. "Look I believe that Max should find happiness, however I know she loves Fang even after he broke her heart. Only time can heal that. If Max is willing to give a shot then let her if not then accept it."

"But how can I when I see her in pain and all I want to do is comfort her, love her." _Love her_, oh wait, no, okay, he means have her love him back, okay, bye pervert thoughts. He was really desperate; I wondered if Max knew how much in love Dylan was with her.

"Okay, Dylan I will let you in on a little secret about all girls, if you promise that you will let Max choose whomever her heart desires, even if it's neither you nor Fang." I looked at him hope splashed across his face and then confusion.

"Who else would Max…" Dylan began to question.

"I don't know maybe in the future she'll meet some panther hybrid named Alex*." He frowned at my hypothetical. "Just promise me no matter what you will always remain her friend and ally. Deal?" I held my hand to him; he reached out and shook my hand. "Now you seem to already be fiercely loyal to Max, however a little jealousy every now and then won't hurt." He stared at the stars taking in information.

"You mean like flirt with other girls?" He asked, eyes a bit disbelieving.

"Please Dylan with your good looks you don't really need to flirt just act chivalrous. That will get the job done. Now concerning that secret, all girls love a knight in shining armor, even tough as nails independent girls. Now I don't mean that when ever in a fight you completely protect her I mean be there for her whenever she may need you." Okay Max, whether you take this boy or not doesn't matter to me but if Dylan does heed my advice you will be getting yourself a good friend and companion. Kind of like a dog except you wanna make out with him.

Dylan sat there taking in all my advice, then his face brightened up. "You have horses right?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Max, wake up!" I awoke to the screaming demands of Gazzy and Angel. "Come on Max you gotta see the rest of the house it's awesome!" Both yelled in unison. I pulled the covers over my head it was eight but I was tired, and I did not smell food cooking, so no reason to get up. When they noticed I wasn't going to budge they moved to a different tactic and started jumping on the bed.

"I am trying to sleep! Cut me some slack." My order went unheard. We'll, if you can't beat'em; play dirty. I pulled their legs from out under them just as they were about to land and so they fell on their butts. As they hit the bed they burst out laughing and so did I, I hadn't had that much fun in a long while. "Alright I'm up, okay what is it you want to show me?" They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Have you seen your bathroom?" Gazzy yelled at me.

"Yeah I have its really nice." At that his enthusiasm deflated a bit.

"Okay fine but how about your plasma-screen T.V.?" Angel asked, her tone grew hopeful.

"We'll Angel it is 36 inches of high definition mounted on the wall; you kind of can't miss it." I smiled as her smile faded. Then Nudge nearly flew into the room followed by a calmer Iggy.

"Max have you seen the horses stable?" Nudge was super excited. I was waiting for more words to come out of her mouth but instead Iggy filled the silence.

"I know I haven't seen the horses." Real nice Iggy.

"I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." I had to tell him since you know, he's blind. Then I noticed everyone was in my room except for…

"Hey has anyone seen Dylan?" I asked. Hey, he's still a part of the flock.

"I know I haven't seen him?" Iggy answered again. Yeah real helpful, but I got my answer a second later outside a horse was making that 'nay' sound. We all went to the window and there was Dylan riding a horse. Looking like a very sexy knight in shining armor, or plaid flannel, wait where'd he get that? Then the most wonderful smell ever wafted into the room; bacon. Wide awake now I announced.

"Time for breakfast."

/*\\\\\

We raced down the stairs stopping as we arrived at the kitchen. The smell hit me like a delicious ton of bricks. Bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon, (did I already say bacon? Ah whatever.) The flock and I went straight for the food only to be cut off by Winry in an apron and with a spatula.

"Nope, sorry guys, but breakfast is not ready yet." Winry was all business, it was obvious she wasn't budging. I looked to the side of her and saw Daemon trying to sneak a sausage Winry didn't even turn around to see what was happening. She pulled a throwing knife out of her apron, and threw it. The knife stuck into the wall just in front of Daemon's hand. "Why don't you guys go see the horses while I finish cooking, Dylan's already out there."

"Yeah, we noticed." I said. Which was weird know that I was thinking about it. Why would Dylan be riding a horse without the rest of us? "Hey where's Bane?" Winry looked up and then pointed at my back. I looked and there was Bane riding on my back. Bane looked at me with his eyes he looked so sweet then he bit me. "Ah, what the crap!" I threw him off my back and Omega came out of nowhere and caught him.

"Max be more careful will ya." Omega yelled ticked.

"He bit me!" I yelled back rubbing where he bit on my neck it didn't really hurt but there were two little punctures on my neck.

"I sorry Max, I forgot to tell you that he's teething." Winry said grabbing her son from Omega and giving him a teething ring. After that she handed Bane to me and sent me outside to go look at the horses. Bane felt comfortable in my arms he was surprisingly light, my hand moved to his back and I felt leather, at my touch Bane opened his wings and smiled. He was cute.

"Hey Max can I hold Bane?" Nudge asked me.

"Sure, but don't let him near your neck." Nudge was unfazed by my warning and took Bane from my grasp. I heard the trotting of a horse and there was Dylan riding a horse with dark reddish-brown and white splotches.

"Pinto, Pinto!" Bane called out the horse noticed him and trotted over and bent its head down so he could pet her. Dylan looked taken by surprise by the surprise movement; I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Nudge started petting Pinto to. The horse seemed to relish in the attention. I looked at Dylan he had a small blush on his face.

"Hey Max you want to go for a ride?" The horse turned its attention from Bane to me, and the horse actually looked me up and down. Pinto, I guess that what its name was seemed to have found me worthy. I nodded to Dylan so he grabbed my hand and helped me up. I put wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready?" He asked me.

"No!" Bane cried out. He jumped from Nudges arms and flapped his little bat wings and landed between me and Dylan. "Valle, valle!"

"Okay, Bane what language are you speaking?" Bane just looked at me and smiled.

"He's speaking Spanish." Quill said out of nowhere making me jump. I turned around to look at him.

"Well who taught him Spanish!" I asked exasperated. Quill just shrugged.

"You two better take good care of Bane and Pinto if anything happens to either of them Winry will blow a gasket." I was about to ask a question when he started talking again. "Pinto is Winry's mare. She's her favorite horse." Oh yeah he can read minds.

"Hey Quill," Nudge said. "Can you take me horseback riding?" She flipped her hair as she finished her question.

"Su-Ure." Quills voice cracked.

The horseback riding was fun even with a literally bouncing boy in front of me but every time he laughed Dylan and I couldn't help but smile or laugh with him.

"Breakfast is ready!" Rachel yelled, she had flown high into the air to spot us.

"Hey Max you wanna race back?" Nudge called to me.

"Hell yeah!" I called back.

Though the race was short lived Pinto against Quill and Nudge's Specks, a gray horse with white speckles, was definitely a fun one we were neck and neck till we made it to the stables and we all jumped off and flew back to the house. As we landed outside the door we all laughed ,even little Bane, at all the fun we had.

Winry had us all sit around the dining room table to eat and it was delicious! Winry had actually cooked enough for us to have thirds which we did. Until…

"Bane would you like more eggs." Winry asked smiling at her son.

"Hell yeah!"

**I hoped ya'll like this chapter it was actually two weeks in the making. Now concerning the '*' I run this crazy world Mwa ha ha ha I don't actually have a God complex but I **_**do**_** run it well James Patterson does to but at this moment it's all me. By the way I'm going on another trip so yeah you know what that means. But I will be rapping up this story in either the next chapter or the one after that. Just so you know.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well it's been fun but I feel as though this story has played through and is now over. Of course future inspirations may cause me to continue from my characters (who knows the characters in my head don't like having nothing to do) but for now, this is the end except for the (what's it called again? Epilogue). Anyway her it is the last chapter of Midnight Flight Ch. 14**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

_Ch.14 Family_

"Max, what did my son just say?" Winry asked quietly, she was trying to stay calm but it was obvious she was livid. She looked at me everyone stopped eating mid bite. My flock took a cue from Winry's family as they started to back up; everyone was against the wall waiting for something.

"How'd you know it was me?" It was the only thing I could think of, I heard a slap as I saw Iggy slap his forehead in my peripheral. All though now that I'm thinking about it, how did she know it was me? I was too late as a huge pile of eggs came flying at my face. "What the he.." I was about to say the forbidden word when a bread roll plugged up my mouth. Wait we didn't have rolls.

"Max do not cuss in front of Bane. Understood?" I nodded Winry turned around to head back for the kitchen but not before bacon hit the back of her head. I turned my head looking nonchalant. "You wanna have it that way fine with me." Then we started throwing more food at each other, eventually everyone joined else joined in along with us. Food went everywhere besides our mouths. And well it was fun. We all ended with eggs in some parts of our clothing and orange juice or some other kind of liquid making us sticky. "Okay funs over for now let's all go clean up." Winry got plenty of groans at the notion of cleaning the mess. "Come on if we all help out it will go pretty quickly." And it did especially when you have someone who can telekinetically move things around.

We all returned to our rooms, to find fresh clothes for us laid out on the bed and a note from Rachel.

_Everyone take a shower and clean yourselves up I've picked out some clothes for everyone to wear and don't worry you can keep them. Also we will have a small party tonight to celebrate the return of Bane Nicholas Fletcher. _

Rachel's hand writing even for cursive seemed to have extra curls and loops. But something caught my eye one: Bane's middle name is Nicholas and Fang sometimes changed his name to Nick (weird coincidence) and two: Fletcher why would Winry keep the last name Fletcher.

I walked out of my room after my desperately needed shower; hair still wet and actually looked pretty cool the lights gave my hair streaks of gold and red. Rachel came buzzing from the bottom floor to the top floor.

"Well Max don't you look clean. And how do you do that with your hair it is so cool." I was about to answer the sun and lighting but she started talking before I could get a word out. "I really know how to pick out clothes don't I?" She said gesturing to my clothes: blue jeans with white shirt that had hot pink stripes across it. "But it's missing something." She grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into her room. Rachel's room was the same layout as mine but it instead of the beige of my room it was painted sky blue with clouds every now and then. Rachel went digging into her chest of drawers.

"Hey Rachel, on your note it had Banes full name" She hummed a yes. "Well I was just wondering why Winry kept his last name Fletcher." Rachel seemed to freeze in place for a split second then continued looking. But she did decide to answer me.

"Max, though Dr. Fletcher has done so many bad things to Winry, a part of her will always recognize herself as his daughter and Bane as his grandson. Screwy I know. But Winry always puts a great deal into the idea of family, it's what she craves. Max I'll tell you something she has only ever told me before." Rachel turned around and looked me in the eye; this was something I was not to repeat. "Winry used to have a voice in her head and one day it told her that, the best way for each of us to survive is to separate, however Winry wouldn't do it. She told the voice that separating was not an option that we would just try harder." Rachel moved onto looking in her closet. Rachel looked back at me and realized that what she was saying might now or one day pertain to me.

"Look Winry isn't naïve she knows one day we all might find our own Omegas and move on, and make our own families. She always tells me whether it's a human boy or a part panther hybrid named Alex that if he treats me well that she will support my decision." Whoa Winry had this stuff all figured out, if the time came and Nudge or Iggy met someone who loved them would I be able to let them go? I don't know. Damn you Rachel making me think stuff.

"Speaking of family" I said. "Where is everyone?" I really just wanted my flock with me right now.

"Everyone except for you, I, Winry and Omega are downstairs in the living room."

"Wait where are Winry and Omega?" Just curious.

"Taking a shower." Wait did she mean like together? Rachel looked at me and guessed at my thoughts. "Max there not doing you know the deed." Rachel looked at me I felt my face redden. "I mean Omega wants to but Winry always tells him she's only fourteen, then he tells her they already had a kid together, then she tells him not in the normal way, then he reminds her that their not normal, then she says she waiting for marriage, then he says that their already practically married, then she says that she won't get married until she's seventeen, then he tells her physically her body is already that of a seventeen year-old, then because she can't argue anymore she bites him." Oh my God it's like listening to Nudge recap a novella but in English. Rachel was enjoying being able to gossip to somebody. She finally came out of her closet with a scarf that was like a weird pink because it had like streaks of white and yellow dyed into it. She put it through the belt loops of my jeans and tied it on the end. Rachel stepped back admiring her handiwork. And then came more gossip. "You know Winry loves Bane but she also wants a little girl and we all know she is not going through artificial insemination again, and coupled with Omega persistence and good looks not to mention how he takes her on romantic dates all the time, we have a poll on when we think she's gonna give in but I'm pretty sure she won't give in until there is a ring on her finger and they have said their 'I do's'." OH MY FREACKIN' GOD what the F#K, Rachel has no shame, they were betting on when Winry... My face became unbearable hot and I'm sure my face was as read as a tomato. I had to change the subject.

"So Rachel what are we doing tonight, for the small party." She took the bait and stopped discussing Winry's reproductive habits or lack thereof. She smiled a large impish grin.

"The best thing ever created in my opinion." Rachel paused for dramatic effect. "Karaoke!"

Honestly the idea of karaoke was not exactly high on my list of fun things to do. But with the _gentle_ urgings of my flock well I couldn't say no. The floor in front of the T.V. was cleared and on the T.V. a weird light laser show played next to it the karaoke machine stood with a small screen for words. However this was going to be like a contest. Rachel explained the rules.

"Basically, there is one DJ, moi, the DJ chooses the songs for each singer, there are also two judges, the judges well judge on the correctness of words, if the contestant is on tune, and how well your performance is in general." Rachel sounded like a game show host. The Judges were Iggy and Quill, Quill because he doesn't really talk (so singings probably a no), and Iggy because well it's not like he can read the words you know. "First up is Max!" Rachel yelled. Okay I was not expecting to be first.

"Oh no it's okay let someone else go first." Okay I was chickening out but karaoke is not my thing.

"Oh come on Max it'll be fun. Do it!" Angel gave me her Bambi eyes.

"Angel, no." Daemon came over and gave me his Bambi eyes. But I still wasn't giving in until… Bane's silvery-blue eyes looked at me the Bambi was in full affect, I folded.

"Okay fine I'll do it." Rachel placed a CD into the karaoke machine and tossed me the microphone, the music started and words started to scroll on the T.V. and I started singing.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl_

"Rachel!" I was livid, I completely skipped past embarrassment but Winry didn't her face was as red as mine a little while ago.

"Okay, okay, I was just having some fun. Here's the real song." The music restarted and this time, it was way more rock.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth I got a doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes_

_And now I'm out, see you later_

_I see your fantasy_

_You want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads, yeah_

_Well, now that's over_

_I see your motives inside_

_Decisions to hide_

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong, we're headstrong_

_Back off, I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_And this is not where you belong_

"Well that was much more you." Rachel said. "Now, Judges please write down the score you believe Max should get. And now…" Rachel looked around the living room for a victim. "Dylan!"

I had heard from Angel and Nudge that Dylan was a good singer but I had never heard him personally (and come on they think that Lady Gaga is the greatest thing to hit music since the guitar solo), so I wasn't sure what to expect. Like usual the music started and the words scrolled on.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, If I could tell you what's next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Oh WHOA! They weren't lying Dylan was an awesome singer, Nudge and Angel had once told me he could sing but I thought they were exaggerating.

"Alright next up is Nudge." Rachel announced.

_Greetings loved ones_

_Lets take a journey_

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Laying underneath the palm trees_

_The boys_

_Break their necks_

_Try'na to creep a little sneak peek_

_(at us)_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close_

_To the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be falling in love_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_Will melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls_

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce_

_We got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sex on the…!_

"WAIT, WHAT ON THE BEACH?" Nudge yelled.

"Okay next is Gazzy."

_Looking back at the beginning of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me loving all of our friends_

_Living life like an ocean_

_But now the current's only pulling me down_

_It's getting harder too breath_

_It won't be to long and I will be going under_

_Can you save me from this?_

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh but I won't go_

Gazzy was alright but he kept singing in everyone else's voices besides his own, which didn't sound to bad actually.

"And now Angel!" Rachel basically screamed.

_Take all my vicious words _

_And turn them into something good _

_Take all my preconceptions _

_And let the truth be understood _

_Take all my prized possessions _

_Leave only what I need _

_Take all my pieces of doubt _

_And let me be what's underneath _

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway _

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway _

_We all have excuses why _

_Living in fear something in us dies _

_Like a bird with broken wings _

_It's not how high he flies, _

_But the song he sings _

_Courage is when you're afraid, _

_But you keep on moving anyway _

_Courage is when you're in pain, _

_But you keep on living anyway _

_You keep on living anyway_

The song wasn't really Angel's style but she sang it in a high soprano and when she came to that part about the bird it nearly made everyone cry because you know we're bird kids and we're singing.

"Okay now Winry." Rachel had a mischievous smile on her face.

_Maybe I need some rehab,_

_Or maybe just need some sleep_

_I've got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley,_

_I'm making those desperate calls_

_Im staying up all night hoping,_

_Hit my head against the walls_

_What you've got boy is hard to find_

_Think about it all about it all the time_

_I'm all strung up my heart is fried_

_I just cant get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love your love your love_

Winry was definitely a talented singer she actually sang that song instead of talking on pitch. But it got really awkward, after the first chorus Winry changed the word 'love' to 'blood' and started singing directly to Omega, the visual I got in my mind was just really… uh… yeah…gross.

"Okay next Omega."

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_You and I_

_We never get to sleep we're up all day_

_We're overworked and under paid_

_You and I_

_We're always stuck in repeat day by day_

_Watching time drift away as we burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

_You and I_

_We've never felt so right_

_That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)_

_You and I_

_We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked_

_So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

Okay I have to admit that Omega was pretty good, but it was more like he was trying to serenade Winry, than sing a concert.

"Now, the next singer will be… Rex." Rachel looked at Rex like she was prey.

_You've found hope_

_You've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love,_

_Lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,_

_Made it free,_

_Made you hurt til you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops,_

_Sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

Rex had a really pretty voice but she was so shy and every time she looked at Gazzy she would go stoplight red and get really quiet.

"Daemon" Rachel said in a sing-songy voice. "It's you turn."

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back_

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test_

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

There was no emotion in that song. Which was really weird since the kid was like an emotion expert. Rachel walked over to the judges and read over their notes and came back with the verdict. She looked at everyone carefully and started to build the suspense.

"The Winner is….Max!" Rachel said loudly and everyone clapped. How the heck did I win? I mean I am not that good of a singer.

"But how?" I demanded an answer.

"Well…" Iggy began we gave you extra points for singing that first song. My face got hot from embarrassment and anger. "But in order to except your prize you must sing a final song." Okay Iggy was gonna get it.

"_Don't worry Max._" Winry's voice was in my head. "_Just listen to the message of the song and you will be perfect._" The music started and I was pushed to the front they weren't giving me a choice.

_I'm here_

_With all the scars and the tears_

_I've survived_

_It takes time_

_To find forgiveness_

_Get on with my life_

_I've gone through the heartache_

_Learned from the pain_

_Walked through the broken, and all that remains_

_Is a heart that is wide open_

_Ready and willing to fly_

_Now, there's nothing but sky_

_Nothing but sky_

_It's clear_

_What doesn't kill you_

_Makes you strong_

_I'm here_

_Right where I should be_

_In your tender arms_

_I've gone through the heartache_

_Learned from the pain_

_Walked through the broken, and all that remains_

_Is a heart that is wide open_

_Ready and willing to fly_

_Now, there's nothing but sky_

_Nothing but sky_

_Nothing but blue sky around me_

_Nothing but sky_

_Nothing but this moment now_

_Floating high above the clouds_

_It's all I need, you here with me_

_I've gone through the heartache_

_Learned from the pain_

_Walked through the broken, and all that remains_

_Is a heart that is wide open_

_Ready and willing to fly_

_Now, there's nothing but sky_

_There's nothing but sky_

_There's nothing but blue sky around me_

_Nothing but sky_

_There's no sign of rain_

_Ain't no clouds in my way_

_There's Nothing but blue sky around me_

_Nothing but_

_Nothing but_

_nothing but sky_

"Alright now Max don't be a stranger, come visit or call okay."Winry looked me in the eye, I could see her concern for us. "Max we consider you family, so please stay in touch especially since you won that Personal in the Karaoke contest." I looked at my flock (excluding Fang) they were all getting misty-eyed at leaving. I looked at my Personal there was a 'family' photo of us and Winry's family. Everyone was different but we all seemed to fit in our makeshift family.

"I guess we'll stay in touch with our…" I paused looking for a word. "cousins." Yeah that works.

"Remember no matter what you need Max just call we'll be there for ya'll." Omega said. Bane was holding his hand looking up at me, tears bubbling in his eyes. I held my hands to him and he came and gave me a hug. Beside me everyone was saying there 'goodbyes'. Rachel was handing Nudge some clothes that she had thought Nudge would look great in, Dylan, Iggy and Quill were doing that manly goodbye hug clap thing, and Angel and Daemon were spying on Gazzy and Rex, who were holding hands.

"Hey real quick before we go" I turned to Winry. "Why does Bane speak Spanish?" It had been bugging me cause no one spoke Spanish around him. Winry just shrugged and picked up Bane.

Turned around and readied the flock for takeoff, Rex kissed Gazzy on the mouth quickly and ran off behind Winry, such a weird shy girl. We took off into the sky it was a beautiful cloudless sunny day, and my mind kept thinking about that last song I sang and I gave into the temptation, as we flew.

_I've gone through the heartache_

_Learned from the pain_

_Walked through the broken, and all that remains_

_Is a heart that is wide open_

_Ready and willing to fly_

_Now, there's nothing but sky_

_Nothing but sky_

_Nothing but blue sky around me_

_Nothing but sky_

_Nothing but this moment now_

_Floating high above the clouds_

_It's all I need, you here with me_

_I've gone through the heartache_

_Learned from the pain_

_Walked through the broken, and all that remains_

_Is a heart that is wide open_

_Ready and willing to fly_

_Now, there's nothing but sky_

_There's nothing but sky_

_There's nothing but blue sky around me_

_Nothing but sky_

_There's no sign of rain_

_Ain't no clouds in my way_

_There's Nothing but blue sky around me_

_Nothing but_

_Nothing but_

_nothing but sky_

**Thank you for reading this is my Final Chapter of Midnight Flight, except for the epilogue, I hope ya'll enjoyed I know I did. Now quick disclaimer I do not own any of the songs I used, the songs are, I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry, Headstrong – Trapt, Come on Get Higher – Matt Nathanson, California Gurls – Katy Perry feat. Snoop Dog, It's Not My Time – 3 Doors Down, Courage is – The Strange Familiar, Your Love is My Drug- Ke$ha, You and I – Anarbor, Even Angels Fall – Jessica Riddle, I'm Yours – Jason Mraz, and Nothing but Sky – Jaci Velasquez (my favorite).**

**Quick note Why I chose Max to sing Nothing but Sky the message in the song is incredibly similar to the emotional developments I had Max go through in my story. So again I hoped you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter I left a note about inspiration and maybe continuing, well like I said before the characters like having something to do so here is just a little extra.**

**Please, read, review, and enjoy.**

_Epilogue_

She had cost him everything. He no longer had his influence his money was stolen, his erasers, his chimeras all gone thanks to Maximum Ride. Of course Winry had a hand his current situation too, but if it hadn't been for Max Winry would still be under his control. He would make her pay that was for certain. But how, how would he make Max suffer, there had to be a way. Fang. The one that meant so much to Max was now on his own he left the asylum that was his sister and now… well crushing him wouldn't be hard. And with him dead a two-fold revenge, he would get Winry and Max. Well now all he needed was some new pawns and Dr. Fletcher always liked helping him.


End file.
